Never Forget
by colorguard-girl
Summary: Rape is forced, unwanted sexual intercourse. Rape is about power, not sex. I had enough; never again will I ever give him the power...never" Bella has been hurt can Edward help read and find out R&R please.NC-17
1. Preface

**Ok so this is a story that I'm going to work really hard on. I want this to be one of my best stories ever. So I'm going to need the help of my faithful viewers, just too keep my morale up even if I had a crappy day. So please keep this in mind and PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!**

_Rape is forced, unwanted sexual intercourse. Rape is about power, not sex. I had enough; never again will I ever give him the power...never._

I looked into my bathroom mirror and I had to wonder, what went wrong. I used to be a happy girl but looking my self in the mirror I knew I would never be that girl again. I was filthy, I was no longer a girl. I didn't deserve that title, of a girl, I was tainted, used. I let a tear fall from my eye as my dad knocked on the bathroom door.

I slowly opened it and met Charlie's red rimmed brown eyes to my vacant brown eyes. He painfully closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat and backed away to let me exit and he followed me into my room.

"Bella, I don't know what to say about this, but I have to say something. Bella you know I'm a cop and I'm hurt that you didn't come to me about this sooner but I understand why also. Bella you know what happened was not your fault, and I still love you with all my heart. Bella you will _always _be my little girl" Charlie said with tears streaming down his face. Me and my father have never been very emotional with each other. But when I stumbled through his doorway I knew that, that would change.

Even though I really appreciated what he said I couldn't believe half of it. What happened was my fault, I let him over power me I didn't even try and stop him even though I knew if I tried It would have hurt worse. I believe that it may be possible that he stilled loved loved me, but it didn't matter because I couldn't love myself, never again. I would never be his little girl, I will forever be known as his daughter...a rape victim.

**( was going to stop there but I decided not to, please review)**

I was finally able to fall asleep after taking a few pain medication and sleeping pills. Ever since _he _raped me I have always had nightmares. It was only a few hours later when I woke up shocked from a nightmare. I opened my eyes and was forced to look at farther proof of what happened wasn't just some sick dream.

My face was blackened with bruises. All along my arms and legs I had hand prints of when _his _filthy hands had touched me. The bruises were worst on my hips though, from when _he_ held me down against my will.

I sighed and put some cover up on my face. I didn't want to have to deal with all the questions of how I had gotten my bruises. I already knew that starting a new school meant making a good impression which I knew I couldn't do. I was still very wary about all men. I also wanted to make sure no one accused Charlie of abusing me, when he has been nothing but supportive.

I walked to my dresser and grabbed a black t-shirt and a large gray hoody. I got out some matching gray sweat pants, I knew I was still to sore to be able and tolerate wearing pants.

I walked downstairs and met Charlie in the kitchen. He gave me a sad smile and I didn't even have it in me to return it.

"Bella are you sure your ready for school" he asked and I nodded.

"Yea dad, I'm not going to live in fear, _he_ can't touch me here. I'll never let him" I said that last part in a whisper. I have been beaten, broken and crushed. What else was left, I wasn't going to stick around to find out.

**Ok that's my first chapter PLEASE REVIEW they mean a lot to me!!**


	2. Arizona

**Ok so I would like to thank everyone who reviewed that's the most I have gotten for one chapter in a while. I also want to thank everyone who added me to there story alert Aurthur alert and fav's. People have asked if Jacob was the rapist and I'm going to say no. If Jacob is in this story it's going to be a very minor part, you'll find out who it was in later chapters. So please keep reading, now here's chapter 2.**

The drive to school was very simple, it was just off the highway like everything else in this incredible small town. The bad thing about small towns is that everyone knows your business I just hope that's not the case. I couldn't stand having to walk around town and everywhere I went being met with pitying looks. I didn't need pity I just wanted people to mind there own business.

I parked and walked into the building marked office. It was warm but I could practicly feel my skin drying out. I walked up to one of the secretaries behind a fake wooden desk.

"Hello deary is there anything I could help you with" an elderly woman with red thinning hair asked. I cleared my throat from my sudden nervousness and nodded.

"Uh yea I'm Isabella Swan" I said and reconition flashed in her eyes.

"Ah yes Chief Swan's girl. Nice to have you back in town, yes so here's your schedule and a map of all your classes" The woman said and I nodded, if only she new why I was in town then she wouldn't be saying how nice it was to have me back. I grabbed my papers and walked out of that over cheery room and back out into the gray raining haze to my truck.

I sighed and opened my truck door and climbed in, not sure If I could get through this day without having a break down. As more kids came into the parking lot I knew I had to try. I walked out with my head held low and ignored the eyes and whispers going around me.

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder, I winced in pain and tensed up as I saw a baby faced boy smiling down at me.

"Hi your Isabella right" I was slowly starting to hyperventilate and I knew I had to calm down, as soon as I thought that I was engulfed by calm feelings. I closed my eyes and sighed and swallowed me fear the best I could.

"Yea but I prefer Bella" I said and the boy nodded.

"Well I'm Mike I just wanted to welcome you to Forks and I was wondering if you wanted to sit next to me at lunch" He asked and I bit my lip. How to let him down gently?

"No thanks Mike I...prefer to sit alone" I started but as soon as I saw his face fall I back tracked.

"At least until I get to know my surroundings better" I amended and his face brightened.

"Yea, well Bella I'll see you around" He said and I rolled my eyes as he turned around and mumbled quietly to myself.

"I'm sure you will".

Classes went by like in any other school, except a few times I had to ask a few teachers if I could switch seats with a few people when I was assigned to sit next to boys, the teachers for the most part obliged and when they didn't I requested that they call Charlie, needless to say none of them wanted to talk to the Chief of Police.

In one class I had to sit next to a girl named Jessica and she talked almost all through the class period. For the most part I just ignored her. Than I sat next a nice quiet girl named Angela, I liked her she didn't try to pry and only talked to me if I talked to her first, she seams like a good friend to me. Lunched rolled around and I walked to the lunch room with Angela and Jessica trialing behind us.

When I grabbed my lunch I looked around and found a reasonable empty spot I sat down. I was surprised when Angela joined but wasn't when Jessica passed over our table. I gave Angela a questioning look and she smiled.

"You seamed kinda lonely, I just wanted to give ya some company" she said and went back to eating without another word.

"Thanks" I whispered so quietly I had to wonder if she heard me, but when I saw a small smile on her lips I knew she had. Lunched ended and I was pleased to hear that Angela had Biology with me. I walked with her to class in a comfortable silence. I was even starting smile a little, I guess it was just the fact that someone was treating my normal. I frowned a bit when Ang went to sit next to Mike who waved at me and I found myself waving at him. But when I saw that the only available seat was next to a bronze haired boy who liked to glare at me with menacing coal black eyes I shivered and talked to Mr. Banner.

"Um can I switch seats with someone" I quietly asked and the teacher gave me a look.

"No Isabella you'll sit where I tell you to now go sit down next to Edward Cullen" He said and I swallowed but nodded. As I sat down I could feel Edward's glare on me and I tensed fearing what his eyes could hold. I only lasted 10 minutes before I could feel my breathing turn erratic and I knew I had to get out of here.

My arm shot up and I asked Mr. Banner If I could got to the nurse and when he said yes I got out of there before I had a mental breakdown. When I was outside the building I started to sob then I felt someones arms wrap around me and start to pet my hair. When I looked I was stunned, a blond haired and golden eyed girl smiled at me.

"Do you want to talk about it" she asked me and I shook me head no, I wasn't ready. What supriesed me was she already knew, I didn't have to explan anything to her.

"It happened to you" I said in a small voice and she smiled a sad smile.

"Yes a long time ago" She held out her hand.

"I'm Roselie Hale/Cullen and if you need to talk, I'm more than willing" she said and I smiled finally someone understood.

"Thanks I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella" I took her hand and gasped at how cold it was.

"Well I have to get to class now and remember if you ever need to talk, You can find me during lunch. She said and walked away. I knew I couldn't go back to class or even back to school, so I got in my truck and started to drive. I didn't know where I was going but what I did know was that I couldn't go home, not yet. I stopped when I saw a sign saying: Puppies free to good home. I got out and walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Yes" A tired looking woman asked with a baby on her hip.

"Um do you have any puppies left" I asked surprised that I was actually going to get a puppy, I wanted a dog for a while but my mom is allergic, so why not now? The woman's face brightened up.

"Yes we do please come in" She said and lead the way into her kitchen where I saw a box and at least 4 puppies heads trying to jump out. When I looked in the box, I saw 4 happy hyper puppies but one in the corner laying down with it's large sky blue eyes observing everything. I knew I had to have that one. I smiled at the woman.

"I want the one in the corner" I said and she looked at me weird.

"Are you sure you don't want one a little more active she's not very active" The woman said and I smiled larger.

"No ma'am that's the puppy I want" I said and she motioned towards the box.

"Ok then she's your" I picked up the puppy and when she was face to face with me she licked my nose, and I giggled.

"What breed is she" I asked the woman as I was walking out.

"There all purebred Australian Shepard's" The puppy had brown and white long fur all over her body when I stepped out side and put the puppy in my jacket and zipped it up the woman asked.

"So what are you going to name her" I looked down and met the sky blue eyes of my new puppy and smiled.

"Arizona" I said.

**Ok that was chapter 2 there was an important reason why Bella got a puppy so soon and it will be explained in chapter 3. Pic of Arizona is on my profile. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Night terrors

**Ok I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3 I'm really enjoying the reviews that I'm getting for this story please keep them coming. This is going to be a short AN. there is going to be a lemon in this chapter!! So chapter 3...**

The drive home was to quick for my taste, I was still nervous over what Charlie would say about Arizona but I knew with one look into her eyes he would be smitten with her just like I was. I pulled into the drive way and was scared when Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive way. I grabbed Arizona and the bag of dog necessity's and went inside.

"Dad" I called out hesitantly.

"In here Bella" called out his gruff voice from the kitchen, when I walked in with Arizona in my arms his eyes bugged out.

"Isabella what in the hell is that puppy doing here" I sighed and sat down looking at Arizona rather then Charlie.

"Dad I need her in my life, I need to have some type of control in my life. After the rape" He flinched as did I when I said rape "I have been feeling like nothing is the same anymore, I feel like I have no hope. Today was so hard I struggled not to run away but in the end I did, My emotions were so strange one minute I was completely scared then calm then happy then it was so bad I was hyperventilating in one of my classes. Then when I saw the sign about puppies for free I was drawn to it. I promise dad she'll be very calm she was the only one there not completely going crazy...please dad let me keep her" I begged and decided not to tell him about the part with Edward Cullen.

"Well I guess she'll be good for you, but you have to take care of her...So what's her name" Charlie asked and I smiled a wide smile.

"Thanks dad and her name is Arizona" Charlie looked a little hesitant about the name. I sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Dad I'll never forget what happened to me. It has torn me apart and has broken my spirit, but dad I can and will move on. I will grow from my experience. I already met another girl that has been through what I have so if I ever need to just talk I have a confidant" I told him and he had a tear going down his withered cheek.

"Bella I'm proud of you, I'm glad your trying to get over this the right way. Instead of a way that could hurt you" He said and patted my shoulder,which I tried not to flinch at. It hurt me that not even my own father could touch me without me reacting to it, but I knew one day I will learn not to fear.

I grabbed a bag with dog treats and play toys out side with Arizona, I placed her in the grass and walked a few feet away. I patted my leg and called her name and she instantly came. I gave her a treat and rubbed her belly. I grabbed a ball and threw it she instantly took off after it she came back without the ball and jumped on my lap and let her tongue poke from her mouth.

Ok so she likes to run but doesn't like balls, next I grabbed out a bone her ears perked and she was instantly crewing at it. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. We stayed outside until she did her doggy business then I praised her for using the bathroom outside. Once inside I gave her some food and water then when she was done I took her outside again.

When we were settling down for the night I set her in the kitchen and called her name all the way up to my room so she would get used to her new name. Once in my room I set up her doggy bed and put her bone there to so she wouldn't be tempted to chew my things. She plopped right down and closed her eyes.

I took a shower and changed in my bed cloths and sat on my bed with my sleeping pills in my hand, debating weather or not I should take them. I closed my eyes and put the bottle on my night stand and decided to try it one night without them. I closed my eyes and was surprised when I realised sleep was coming on fast.

_When I opened my eyes I was back in Arizona inside my best friend Cady's house. He had just gotten through a bad brake up with his girl friend from 3 years. We were in his room and I was patting his back while he cried next to me._

_"Don't worry Cody you'll get over her she was just another girl, one who didn't deserve your love" I told him and he looked at me with his blue puffy eyes._

_"Really Bella" He asked with a small smile. And I nodded I decided to lie to him to meke him feel better._

_"Sure If I was her I wouldn't give you up for anything" I said and gave him a friendly kiss on the forehead. He was leaning into me and started to push me onto his bed and kissing me along my neck and to my lips. My eyes widened in fright and I tried to push him off me._

_"What are you doing" I yelled and he slapped me._

_"I'm giving you what you want Bella" He said and attacked my lips. I tried to push him off me when he gripped my wrists and undid his belt and tied my hand up and onto his head bored. That's when I knew struggling would be useless, he was going to get what he wanted. Tears started to stream down my face._

_"What about your mom" I asked, his dad died when he was 3 so he lived with just his mother._

_"She's working late at the office don't worry Bella it's just going to be me and you" I cried harder and thrashed around in a last bit effort to escape. He slapped me again._

_"Now, now Bella if you don't stop It's just going to hurt more" He said and quickly took off his cloths and my pants and underwear. I closed my eyes and looked away from him unable to look at my once best friend._

_He put on a condom he had in his bed side table and place his tip at my entrance. He kissed and licked at my face trying to get me wet but I found no pleasure at what I knew was about to come. He just shrugged his shoulders and with a thrust broke my barrier and my spirit. With each painful thrust, I was slowly losing myself. I just looked up at his ceiling and with each of his breathy moans pretended to be anywhere but there. He trailed a hand up my shirt and slipped past my bra and painful gripped my breast._

_"Oh god Bella I'm so close" He said and his thrust became harder and faster and with one last thrust emptyed himself into the condom. He pulled out and kissed my cheek._

_"Mmm Bella that was just what I needed, you know you wanted that I mean you practically threw yourself at me. It'll be our dirty little secret" he sneered and fell asleep on my stomach and I sobbed harder. I was finally able to get my hands free and snuck away from there. I walked to a park and started screaming._

I woke up to shrill screaming sound and something licking me face. when I became coherent I realised the screams were coming from me and Arizona was on my bed pawing at me and licking my face. Charlie barged in with his gun in his hand pointing all around my room. I sat up and sobbed harder.

"I'm sor-sorry dad I didn't take my pills I wanted to see if I would still have my night terrors" I picked up a whinning Arizona and held her close. Charlie ran a hand threw his thinning hair and sighed.

"It's ok Bella really, just try to get more sleep baby" He said and closed my door. I layed back down and just petted Arizona as she cuddled and fell back to sleep. I stayed awake knowing it was to late to take my sleeping pills and I knew if I tried to sleep the nightmare would came back.

**Ok chapter 3 so what did you think did yea like it? So now you know who her rapist was. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Getting better

**I'm so happy about the reviews I'm getting, I mean really you guy totally rock!! I'm happy your enjoying my story. So I'm updating now and I'll probably get maybe another chapter up today to. So chapter 4...**

I remained awake until 6:30 when I figured it would be a good time to pretend to have just woken up. I sat up and started to get up when Arizona suddenly jolted awake and instantly ran over to me and started to jump. I chuckled at her eagerness and lifted her up where she proceeded to lick any inch of me she could reach. I padded downstairs and opened the door letting Arizona out.

I shivered at the cold winds whipping by. Arizona's ears perked up and she started to growl in the direction of the forest with her hackles raised. I started to get worried that there was a bear of wolf so I ran outside and scooped her in my arms. When I turned back to the house she put her head on my shoulder and continued to growl at the unknown animal in the woods. When Inside I had a small smile on my lips.

I fixed up some food for me Charlie and Arizona. I set the plates on the table and set Arizona's food dish next to her water dish where she was instantly chowing down. When Charlie entered the kitchen he was suprised to see me up and that breakfast was made.

"Hi dad" I said cheerfully and he looked shocked again.

"Hello Bella, Arizona" He said to the little puppy who looked up at him and gave what looked like a dog grin, she yelped and went back to eating. Charlie smiled as did I.

"You picked out a very smart dog Bella" He said and devoured his breakfast as I paced myself a little better. Things were still a little bit awkward with us, especially after what happened last night. The pain was still there, I could still feel it. What I think hurt the most was that Cody was my best friend and he took advantage of my kindness. It has made me really question who I could and couldn't trust.

I also got to wondering about Roselie Hale/Cullen, she was Edward's sister, and that made me question if he knew what happened, was that why he was glaring? If it was and his sister went through the same thing, did he treat her the same way, did he think he was better then us? Arrogant jerk! I huffed and washed off my dishes and went upstairs with Arizona fallowing in toe.

I went to the bathroom and started to get ready to get in the shower. As I was about to step in I could hear scraping and whining at the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door and Arizona happily marched in and plopped right on the bathroom mat. I had a feeling a routine was in the making. After my shower I dried off and put on my underwear and a long blue sweatshirt, I was still trying to hide my fading bruises. I put on a pair of black yoga pants. I applied some cover up and finished brushing my teeth and hair.

I walked out of the bathroom with Arizona skipping at my side. I sat in my room and played with her some before I knew I had to get going. I petted her on my way out and hopped into my truck. As I got farther way from my safe haven I started to become nervous again. When I parked in my now normal spot I just sat in my truck and took 10 deep breaths.

"I can do this, I can't keep running away. I must be strong" I repeat several times before walking out into the rain and towards the school. I saw Rose near a nice silver Volvo, I gave her a small smile and waved to her, she smiled back and gave a little wave herself. As Mike came running over, my eyes widened in fright and then as quickly as it came it vanished into nothing but calmness.

"Hey Bella, why wern't you in gym yesterday I was excitied when the teacher called your name but you didn't show up" He asked and I shrugged.

"Um after Bio I wasn't feeling good so I just went home" I said to ashamed to admit the real reason.

"Ah well see ya around" he said quickly I felt someones hand on my shoulder I jumped and turned around and sighed.

"Oh it's you, hi Rose" I said and smiled she smiled back.

"Doing better today Bella" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes much actually" she nodded and walked away. I walked to my first class and I felt like things were starting to slowly return to normal for me. Well that is until I sat next to Jessica. She talked my ear off and again for the most part I just ignored her. Lunch rolled around and I sat at my normal seat with Angela, but this time when I engaged her in conversation I actually put some feeling into it.

To say I was nervous about biology would be an understatement, would Edward be there, would he be glaring again? Luckily his seat was empty and remained empty all class period. Next was gym but I was just glad that for the first week I didn't have to play thanks to a doctor note. I was smiling to myself when I walked to my truck when I got in I came to revolution that this is the most I ever smiled since _it_ happened.

The drive home was short and I was just glad I could get home and bond with Arizona the reason for my recovery, even though I had her I still felt that something was missing though. Like a relationship, would I ever be able to trust another male again. But then again who would want me, I have been violated, tarnished. The one thing that I knew Arizona couldn't help me with was trust and love, yes I loved her already but could I love another human male again, I wasn't sure.

I entered the house quietly and when I heard talking I stopped to listen.

"You little Arizona have changed Bella so much already. Thanks to you she has smiled more then the first week that I brought her home, but these smiles are real smiles. When she's with you it's like what the _boy _did to her never happened. But there are somethings you won't be able to help her with and that scares me girl" Charlie said while laying down with Arizona in his arms. When Arizona say me she started shaking her little butt and jumped over to me I laughed and picked her up and she licked my cheeks.

"Oh Bella hey, how was school" Charlie asked. I smiled at him.

"Really good dad, I'm going to let Arizona out then do some homework then cook dinner, k" I said on the way to the kitchen door but Charlie stopped me.

"I already let Arizona out just a few minuets ago and I'll call for pizza tonight you just relax and do homework, studies are very important" He said and I nodded.

"Ok thanks dad" I went upstairs and layed down with Arizona at my side and cried, what would I do without Charlie and and Arizona in my life?

**Ok that was chapter 4, Bella is starting to realise that somethings Arizona can't heal. Well just have to see who can -wink, wink- PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Changes

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry but my sister had her baby on Tuesday, Alyssa McKenna Hazel was born 6:35, 8 pounds and 4 ounces and 20 inches long. So needless to say our whole family has been busy. I also babysat her for 4 hours while my sister and her fiance went to get better fitting cloths. So I have just now been able to update. **

**Love the reviews there much appreciated so please keep them coming!!! Now a much wanted chapter.**

It's been a week since my last break down and I'm happy to say that being around guys is getting a little bit easier. Classes have been going great, so far Edward Cullen has yet to come back to class and as far as I'm concerned it can stay like that. I have even started to eat with Mike and his friends, I've been doing really good and I'm happy that I won't have to go to a shrink, I'm just not ready to talk about it

Me and Ang were taking our seats when Mike was glaring at the back of the lunch room and Jessica was glaring me. Lauren rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you Bella" She said and I tensed and slowly looked over my shoulder and sure enough there he was, but this look didn't hold it's same callousness, but more a look of concentration. I swallowed and looked back at my food and took a large bite.

"Oh well I don't care, he can look where ever he wants" I said and Lauren huffed and whispered something into Jessica's ear and made her giggle a high pitched sound. I threw away my trash and walked slowly to Bio, I only had two more classes until I could go home to Arizona and forget my problems.

I sat in my normal seat and got out my books, binder and Ipod we had a test today and Mr. Banner let us listen to music as long as we were quite. As I was setting up I heard the chair next to me squeal as it was being pulled across the linoleum, I cringed at the sound.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen, we didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves last week" He said and stuck and pale hand in my direction, I ignored it and just nodded not entirely sure I could talk to him without freaking out.

"Bella Swan" was all I said before Mr. Banner handed out the tests. A cold hand patted my shoulder and I jumped and looked at the direction from where it came. I looked at Edward and his face seamed mixed with a bit of shock and concern.

"can I listen please" he asked politely while pointing towards my Ipod, I shook my head clear and nodded and handed him an ear piece while avoiding skin contact. I was listening to Clair De Lune because it was clam and helped my to concentrate. I reached towards my Ipod ready to chance the music when Edwards hand stopped me.

"Clair De Lune is fine with me" He whispered and gave me a crooked grin. I was momentarly dased but shook that off. I tried to pay attention to the test and the awnseres but I couldn't; I kept thinking about Edward and why wasn't I scared of him.

When he touched me I wasn't scared of him touching me but what I felt when he did. It was like an electric shock coursing through out my body. There was no fear unlike that first day that I met him, what changed? I found myself asking. Simple Bella your moving on, your healing. It can't be that easy and I knew that something big was going to happen, and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. All I knew was that I wasn't going to fear it; this change would be good for me.

**Ok so that's chapter 5 Changes, I'm going to try and update as much as I can every other week because that's when I'm free from babysitting. So please REVIEW, also I ask if your going to put me on your favs or alerts to also leave at least a small review thanks!!**


	6. Coming Clean

**Wow honestly I'm loving the reviews. I want to thank my reviewers you know who you are :) this chapter goes out to all of you, I hope you enjoy!! Also a lot of people have been wondering are the Cullens vampires and here is your answer: Yes they are vamps sorry for any confusion.**

Today was both good and bad, good because I was becoming more confidant and less fearful, bad because I had gym today and it was dodge ball today. I just stood there and let the lightest ball hit me just so I could get out quickly and work on a paper I had due in English. The bell rang signaling the end of gym and the day. I decided to just go home in my gym uniform so I could take it home and wash it.

That was a bad idea, all through out the parking lot I was being whistled at, I just kept my head down and did my best to ignore the vulgar words being yelled at me. I felt a cold arm wrap around me and when I looked up I smiled at Rose as she walked with me to my ancient truck. When I got in the cab Rose faced me.

"Bella don't worry about them, there just immature and don't understand how we can take what's _supposed _to be so-called compliments the wrong way" She said and turned to walk away. I quickly grabbed her arm and looked straight into her golden eyes with tears in mine.

"I'm ready" I whispered and she gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Only you know for sure, I'll ask Edward to follow you home well talk at your house" she said and I nodded. I was biting my lip the whole drive to my house, I would check my rear view mirror every now and again to make sure Rose's brother was following. Every time I would look up Edward would meet my gaze and smile his crooked smile at me which made me blush and look quickly away.

When we drove into my driveway I was instantly relieved to see that one, Charlie was gone and two that Arizona was watching me from the living room window wagging her little fluffy butt because she has no tail. I grabbed the spare key from the eves and unlocked the door and me eager puppy dashed out and started running around my legs. I chuckled and picked her up before she could trip me up.

"Aww she's so adorable, whats her name" A short pixie like girl who's name was Alice the fashion diva asked. When I looked at Arizona she gave a yelp in approval and licked my nose and I rolled my eyes.

"Her name is Arizona after the place that I spent a good part of my life in" I said and handed my now hyper puppy to Alice and Rose petted her. Edward, Jasper and Emmett walked behind the girls and rose there eyebrows. I put my hands in front of me in a surrender style.

"I blame the puppy" was all I said and the girls walked right in and made themselves at home as I closed the door in on the boys faces. As they were leaving all feeling of happiness that I once had was drowned out by fear, and nervousness. Arizona sensing this crawled over into my lap and calmed down and started to dose off as I rubbed her ears.

"There's no need to fear Bella, we won't judge you" Rose said and Alice nodded.

"I know...just sometimes it's hard to relive, I still have night terrors and I just I could have stopped it or not have even gone to his house. I feel so stupid sometimes It's frustrating to know that even though it was several months since the incident happened it still has a strong affect over me. I feel like he won over me and I hate that feeling" I vented as I heard a twig snap outside. Rose and Alice was glaring outside at what must have been an animal, as Arizona had her ears perked and was growling low in her throat, still with her eyes closed and I just shrugged it off.

"Bella you have to understand, you have been dealing with this rape so good. There have been some people who still even after many years can't get over what happened and turn to self-harm, alcohol and drugs. That boy didn't win over you, _your_the one who excepted what happened and you have been trying your hardest to move on, and honestly that's all you can really do, is try and move on" Alice said and patted my hand as Rose gave me a hug.

"Are you ready to talk about it" She asked and I nodded, I was. I took a deep breath and begun

"It was the last few months of my sophomore year, my best friend Cody had been dumped my his girlfriend from three years. He was really messed up over it, threatening suicide and many other things. So one day I went over to his house to try and cheer him up. He had moved to Arizona from California when he was 12. That's when we first met, um his dad died when he was 3 in the war so he really had no male role model. So we were in his room and he was still sulking over the loss of his girlfriend, I told him she wasn't worth his grief and I gave him a friendly kiss on the forehead. He took that simple kiss to far and tied up my hands and raped me on his bed...I said no and after a few minutes I just stopped fighting"

"I know I should have fought back more screamed done something, but the pain it was just too much. The worst part was that I was saving myself for the one person who I knew I would be with forever, I was saving myself for my love. Cody took that away from me, he took away my chance of showing that person just how much I loved him and It wasn't fair" I sobbed with my face in my hands ashamed. Both Alice and Rose gave horrified gasps.

"Bella he was your best friend and your right he did take advantage of your kindness. But you can still show your love to the person whom you believe deserves should have it. If you had continued fighting he could have hurt you more or worse killed you. What happened was not your fault" Rose said with my tear stained cheeks in between her hands.

"But that's my problem Rose, what if I can't show my love because of what happened, I'd be too scared that the same thing would happen, then what I'm worse then the first time. How can I ever trust another male again" I sobbed as Alice rubbed my back.

"Bella you know as well as I do that you truly believe that not all men are like that, just look at my Emmett he my be a big meat head but he would never hurt me and I trust him with all my being, I love him" Rose said and I smiled a watery smile and nodded.

We talked a little bit more and the watched all the chick flicks I could find. After feeding and taking Arizona out, I made mine and Charlie's dinner. I tried to offer some to Alice and Rose but they both said they weren't really hungry and would just eat at there house. All too soon Edward pulled into my drive way and Rose and Alice walked out of my small 2 story home promising my secret was safe with them, and I found myself believing them because everyone has skeletons in there closet.

Dinner was a normal event and after eating I washed my laundry and took a shower with Arizona following in toe all along. I wanted to try another night without the sleeping pills, I didn't to grow dependant on them.

During the night I had the strangest dream. Edward was there and it nothing but him, me and darkness he kept beckoning me with his finger and I would try and follow once I would get close it was like he was 10 yards farther then I believed and no matter how fast I ran I could never catch up to him.

I was half awake and half asleep when I felt vibrations on my chest and heard growls that I was able to confirm was Arizona. I sighed and tugged her close to my body and rolled over with her onto my other side.

"Shut up and go to sleep Arizona" I was able to mumble out and before I fell back into the darkness I swore I heard a ghostly chuckle.

**Ok that one was extra long I just had to get back into the swing of the story. After like a week of baby, baby, baby it can kinda be hard to get my mind off it. lol so I think I did good with this chapter as always please REVIEW!!! : )**


	7. So Far, So Good

**Ok again thank you much for the reviews I really love them!! Ok so today in my honors Biology class we went over cell mitosis in onion root tip cells I laughed for a good 10 minutes while everyone looked at me crazy. Ah great day oh I have a big test about RNA and DNA tomorrow so when I should be studying I'm writing this chapter. But here we go...**

When I woke up this morning I had a bright smile on my face. This was the first time in a while that I didn't have nightmares without taking my pills. Even Arizona seemed to be in a much brighter mood. The only thing that was dampening my smile was the constant rainfall occurring outside, but I shrugged it off. This was Forks totally backwards compared to Phoenix.

I practically skipped to the shower with Arizona prancing in toe. After I was done getting ready I let Arizona out and went to school. When I pulled into the parking lot I knew I had a shit eating grin plastered on my face and I didn't care. I climbed out of my truck when Alice and Rose joined me by linking arms they both looked surprised.

"Bella are you ok" Rose asked looking at me sceptically. I just smiled at her.

"I'm good Rose for the first time in a while I can honestly say that I'm doing good" I told her and she gave me a small smile. I hopped nothing would ruin the first good day I've had in a while. Classes came and went and before I knew it I was driving home.

I was deciding weather or not I should go to Port Angeles, my book supply was becoming sparse in good material and Arizona needed more dog food and I wanted to also pick her up some flea and tick medicine since that session was coming up. When I was driving I put in my 3 oh 3 cd my favorite band at this time. I pulled into a pet co parking lot and got out. I picked up some good quality puppy food, I went to the flea and tick care isle.

I didn't get this stuff at the discount store in Forks because there stuff is cheep and wouldn't do much good at protecting her. I had bought some three month cream and spray then some shampoo. Satisfied with my purchase I loaded my things into the truck cab and decidedto walk to the book store. It was a rather lovely day, true the sun wasn't out but it wasn't raining anymore either and a nice warm breeze was flowing through my hair.

I was starting to get more nervous around the darker parts of town but I stayed out in the public eye and stayed away from dark alley's. I soon found the book store and walked in. I was met with the smell of paper and ink, I inhaled deeply and exhaled and walked straight for the new releases. I hate to admit it but I pretty well much read all of the classics's much to my disappointment. I picked out the bookcalled "A child called It" it wasn't new but it had great reviews. Then I got "The Boy In the Striped Pajama's" the movie was out but I wanted to read the book then watch the movie so I can compare the two.

I left the store after paying and walked quickly to my truck. The drive home was the same as any other day. Once I was home I struggled with Arizona to get her in the bath after I made sure to get her completely clean I blow dried her fur until she was a giant puff ball. I then used a dog brush to tame that crazy hair of hers, I gave her a treat for being good. I then went to my bedroom and turned on my laptop to read any E-mails I had gotten from my mom.

_Dear Bella,_

_I really hope your enjoying Forks and...getting better. There's something you have to know but please don't worry too much. Cody made bail somehow and left the state, now please don't panic Bella. The cops are trying everything they can to find him and you know your father will protect you. I just thought you had the right to know. Please baby don't worry much._

_Love you, mom!! 3_

I knew I shouldn't worry about Cody but I was. What if he came back for me? Did Charlie know about Cody. Of course he did, then why didn't he tell me. Probably not to concern me over nothing. But it's not nothing, my _rapist _was free roaming the streets possibly raping even more girls. I decided not to worry, I had complete trust in Charlie he was the Chief of Police for a reason. I wrote my mom back.

_Dear Mom,_

_Forks is surprisingly really good for me. I am getting better, actually my progress is all thanks to my new puppy Arizona she's really good and I love her so much already. I promise not to worry too much about Cody I trust dad completely, thanks for telling me though._

_Love you too, Bella 3_

I hit send and was surprised to see I had another e-mail from someone that I didn't know. I opened it and stiffled a gasp as tears fell from my eyes. There was a picture of me tied up on Cody's bed, you could see my wrists were raw from me trying to escape them. In the picture my eyes were wide open with tears rushing down my cheeks. My face was pointing towards the open window barely visible in the picture. Cody was there kissing my stomach with a smirk on his face. You could barley see anything below the waist but if you looked hard enough you could tell he was still seethed inside me but not showing anything indesiant.

At the bottom of the picture was only one sentence.

_I'm coming for you Bella._

That was all, 5 simple words, but 5 words that sent my world crashing. I didn't know what to do, I knew not to delete it so I printed it out and exited out of my mailbox no longer able to see that on my computer screen. When it was printed out I stared at the picture. I didn't want to show Charlie, it would be too shameful for him to see me in that position. Even though I knew I shouldn't I decided to keep this a secret from him. I folded it up and put it in a drawer.

I ate dinner in a daze, I showered in a daze and I slept with nightmares of what I knew Cody was capable of.

In the morning, still in shock of what I should do. I dressed in a simple pair of sweats not caring how I looked today, I brushed my hair back in a pony tail. I drove to school not really paying attention to what I was doing. When I got out of my warm cab I walked straight into the school ignoring Alice's pleading if I was okay. It was like she knew what had happened.

I stayed in the girls bathroom all day trying to think of a way to bring this up to Rose, surly she must know _somthing _of what I should do. The lunch bell rang and I practically sprinted towards the cafeteria. When I went in I saw all of the Cullen/Hale's already seated looking at me...waiting. I took a deep breath trying to get my barrings before I made a complete fool of myself. As I got closer a sudden calm passed over me and I sat at the only available seat staring at the blue Formica table.

"Whats wrong Bella" Edward asked in a smooth but menacing voice. Even though all I wanted to do was just look into Edward's eyes and get lost, and pretend none of this stuff was happening. I knew I couldn't show the picture to him, what would he possible think of seeing me in that position it was worse than if my father were to see it. Tears started to cloud my vision and I slowly reached into my bag and partially unfolded the e-mail.

I slowly slide it to Rose and she hesitantly took it noticeably gulping when she opened it a horrified gasp escaped her mouth and she looked at me horrified.

"Oh god Bella" she said as my tears fell. Suddenly Edward slammed his hand down opened palm on the table and roughly but still gentally grabbed my arm and took me outside. I looked away from him ashamed.

"Bella look at me" He demanded and when I didn't he palmed my chin and forced my eyes to meet his darkening gold orbs.

"I promise Bella he won't get you, He won't even come close" He said and I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the lump.

"How do you know Edward, He's done it once what's stopping him from doing it again" I said and he looked fiercely in my eyes.

"Simple Bella, Me. I promise you he will never lay another one of his disgusting fingers on you again, he won't even get close enough to taint the very air in which you breath. And Bella I never go back on my word" He said and I attacked him a hug as I cried into his chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I kept repeating into his chest as sobs ripped from my throat as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. For some reason I believed Edward would protect me. When ever I was just around him I felt very safe like nothing could ever hurt me. I haven't felt like this in a while and it felt nice. I never wanted this feeling to disappear.

**Ok Chapter 7, you like see I didn't get Bella raped again that's just too mean but I did add some conflict. So again as always REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	8. Skipping

**Ok so the good parts are coming now!! yay I love drama. Not much of a AN today just remember PLEASE REVIEW!!**

When I finally let go of Edward I was slightly embarrassed but I quickly got over that once he gave me a crooked smile.

"Edward I just want to go home, do you mind skipping with me" I asked hesitantly and his golden orbs lightened into excitement.

"I would be more then happy to Bella" He said and grabbed my hand and led me to a slick silver Volvo. He opened the door for me and I slid right in. Any other day I would have complained but today I was just to drained to put up a fight and I just wanted to get to the security of my home.

"What about my truck" I voiced a sudden mental thought. Edward looked questioning for a minute then smiled at me and held out his palm.

"Give me your key Bella and I'll leave it in your truck, I'm sure no one will want to steal it and my siblings need a way to get home after all, after Alice drops them off I'll have her drop it off at your house then take her home" He said and I smiled.

"Sounds great" I said and within ten minutes we were driving down the back roads at speeds I knew would surpass my crappy truck. We made it to my house in record time, Edward was soon out of his seat and opening my door and extending his hand for me to take. I blushed and tentatively took it. I may have some trust in Edward but I was still wary of him.

"I guess chivarly isn't dead" I said and Edward's smile had faded.

"After everything you've been through I think you have a right to think chivalry is dead" He said and I just shrugged, what do you say to that? I walked up my porch and beneath the eves picked up the key and unlocked the door. Edward quickly followed me in, I heard the pitter patter of four puppy legs running through the house. As soon has Arizona's sky blue eyes took in Edward she tried to screech to a halt but ended up sliding into my legs.

Once she recovered her barrings she started growling and taking a defensive position in front of me. Edward just smirked and gave a small chuckle at the puppies poor defending skills. I rolled my eyes and picked her up.

"Hold out your hand for her to sniff" I told Edward and he complied placing his hand palm up. Arizona took a few hesitant sniffs, then she looked at me then back at Edward she huffed and placed her muzzle into his large palm and he gently stroked it. After that I put her down and she trotted towards the kitchen doing lord knows what.

I started to make my way upstairs and looked behind me to make sure Edward was following, he was. When we reached my room I turned to face him and started to wring my hands nervously.

"Um I was just wondering if when we going in my room do you mind staying at the far end of my bed while I check my e-mails" I said and looked at him from beneath my lashes, He smiled and nodded.

"Of course Bella I completely understand" He said and walked in my room. He walked all the way to the far edge of my bed and moved my pillows so he could sit down. I walked in a little more comfortable. I turned on my laptop and started to check my e-mails after all the spam was deleted I opened my mother's message.

_Dear Bella,_

_You have no Idea how happy it makes me feel that your getting better. I want a picture of Arizona sometime soon. So have you met any new friends, hows school? are you still having night terrors? I can't wait to hear from you!_

_Love Mom._

I decided to be completely honest with her.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'll try and get a picture, yes I have met a few new friends, Alice a small pixie like girl loves to shop you too would be perfect matches then there's Rosalie, she's like me she's been raped before and it's nice to have someone to talk too who actually understands, not that you haven't tried but mom you'd never be able to understand. Then they have three brothers Emmett, Jasper and Edward, there all adopted but really nice I like that they don't treat me any different since they know the truth it's been my one time at normalcy. Well School is school and yes I'm still having the terrors but not as often._

_Love, Bella_

I clicked send and once I reached my mailbox again I noticed I had a new message since just a few minutes ago. I opened it and gasped.

_You can run, you can't hide, no one can protect you. It's worthless, Bella I've already marked you as mine and I'l be coming soon to get what rightfully belongs to me._

The e-mail said and Edward was suddenly behind me reading over my shoulder, he slammed my laptop closed and huffed on the bed with his head in his hands.

"He's not going to get you Bella I will protect you" Tears started to fall and I knew he couldn't protect me forever.

"Edward do you mind if we just talk" I asked him and he nodded.

"I just feel like talking, Rose and Alice don't know the whole story and for some strange odd reason I feel safe around you. I'm sure you knew Cody was my best friend" He nodded "So I always felt I could trust him, he was like a big brother to me and it just hurt me to know he would do something like that to me when all I was trying to do was encourage him to go out there and find someone else. I never met for that person to be me and especially not in the way that he did."

"I still remember that night so clearly. It was like he was killing my sprite my soul the very person whom I am. I hadn't felt like Bella Swan that night, I felt no better then a cheap whore. I know I'll never be the same, that's an impossibility. But I do want to be Bella again. I want to be able to have my own father pat my shoulder without me flinching, I want to be able to have a boy in my room and not force him to sit as far away from me as possible. I want to feel normal again. I just want to be able to hang out with guys and not be completely terrified of them...I know that will take time, I'm just scared of the road I'll have to take to get there. The path won't always be easy and that scares me so much" I vented with tears streaming down my face but my voice still clear and strong.

Edward sighed, and slowly edged closer to me. Going very slowly clearly making sure not to startle me. Once he was sitting next to me he slowly reached his hand to cup my cheek. I flinched but didn't move. He held his hand still and I let his cold smooth rock hard skin soak into my over heated one. I breathed out a sigh of contempt and lent into his hand.

"Bella, you may not be that same girl who you once were, your better. You have been given a crappy hand in life but your dealing with it responsibly. Look at your self now I'm able to touch you and your not reacting. It's ok to react at first, this will be your first time leaving your trust to a male since the incident happened. Your father understands how hard this must be for you. And your right, your path to what you consider normal won't be easy, sometimes it will be incredible hard at time and at other times It'll be easier. Bella if you let me I want to be the one who you trust, I want to be the one you can go to if you ever want to talk. I want to be there for you, but only if you want and can handle me being around"

Edward said with so much sincerity that I was crying onto his palm.

"Please Edward you, I only trust you" was all I said

**Ok so what did you think this one was really long but a lot of fun to write. I like to write emotions because I'm not a very emotional person, or I don't express them often I guess I should say so being able write emotions in such feeling is a good release for me!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. In The Woods

**Ok I'm so impressed by the reviews so I have to make a few dedications for people who have been reviewing to every or almost every chapter, andif I forget your name please send me a PM and I'll add it to a future chapter!!**

**Ok in no particular order: Anima Bella, Twilightfan000001, Adrienne L. Mendal, AliciaCullen1901, mcc3654, yankeerose, Homebody, Lemon Verbena, XoXoEarthbound AngelXoXo, DeadlyPretends, chocolate coffee, PrincessNothing3, **

**And last but in no way least, the author of one of my favorite stories Hand Me Down by Hope4More, guaranteed to bring a smile to your face and a tear to your eye. Seriously when your done reading this chapter and reviewing -wink wink- you should check out her story!!**

**Sorry for the long review but I had to show you guys how much I appreciateyour kind reviews and input...so here we go...**

All to soon I could here my truck rumbling into my driveway. Edward looked regretful, but I think he knew he had to go. We had spent a few hours with just holding hands and even though I'm getting better I was starting to slowly retreat into my shell and I knew that wasn't good.

"Well Bella I hope to see you tomorrow, I really enjoyed getting to know you I hope we can do this sometime soon again." He said and gave the back of my hand a small kiss. I flamed red and looked down.

"Sure Edward I enjoyed this time too" I said embarrassed. Alice waved to me from the passenger side of the car when I looked back up, I waved back. As I walked in I had a small smile on my lips, was starting to fall for Edward. As soon as I realised this I got depressed.

Why would someone as handsome as Edward possibly want a girl like me, it's basically impossible. I was plain looking with a shit load of problems that Edward didn't deserve to be burdened with. And even if I did have a chance I knew that I wouldn't be able to go as fast as he would want to go. I didn't know how he was but I did now he was a gentleman and very respectful, If after a year of going out he would want intimacy I knew I wouldn't be ready. Or what if he tried to kiss me and I couldn't do it because the only kissing experience I ever had was that one time with Cody and I definitely didn't enjoy that.

I sighed and plopped onto the couch and started reading "The Child Called It" I was ten minutes into it when Arizona sat in my lap and put her head on my chest. I closed my book and petted her head.

"Arizona do you ever think I will ever be normal enough to have a real relationship" I asked Arizona knowing I wouldn't get a straight answer. All she did was lift her head a little and wine deep in her throat. She nuzzled herself back into my chest and quickly falling asleep. I knew I should be getting up and fixing something to eat but I was way to comfortable. I knew in a few hours I would get up and make a jelly sandwich but for now I was perfectly content.

Feeling Arizona's deep breath's and a slight thump from her chest I felt myself slowly falling asleep. When I woke up I noticed that the heat from Arizona was no longer there. I got up and looked around I found her and noticed she had a mouse by the scruff of it's neck still alive in her mouth. I made a face and quickly ran and found some rubber gloves and gently took it from her mouth. I went outside to the edge of the wood a good 100yds from the house and released it.

I noticed how nice of a night it was, there was a warm breeze flowing and the moon shown bright, it gave me hope as I looked up into the sky and saw all the bright stars in the sky. This was my favorite part of moving to Forks when the nights were clear you could see the stars and moon perfectly the one thing in Arizona I could hardly ever do because of how bright the lights were. I sighed and closed my eyes and let a small smile grace my face.

A fallen branch snapped and I was suddenly on high alert. Something was watching me and it wasn't good. I heard vicious growling and when I heard where they were coming from I was surprised. I saw my once sweet puppy suddenly turn into a nasty dog. Her hackles were straight up that made her look a good 10 times bigger. Her lips were threateningly exposed over her pearly white teeth that made her look much more dangerous. She was charging at something unknown to me, and stopped only when she was standing in front of me.

I had to admit this was so much more different then how she was with Edward earlier. I was actually frightened of the very puppy who was snuggling up with me only a few mere hours ago with. Her head was frantically swaying from side to side like she was searching the woods for something. Even though she was small I knew just how deadly she could be. Australian Shepard's were bred to herd, one dog could take down a full grown bull without a scratch. I felt safe with her and I knew I was lucky enough that god thought me special enough to be her caregiver.

Suddenly, very menacingly she slowly crept towards the woods barking loudly, nothing like a puppy and that got me worried about her safety. She may not be acting like a puppy but that was what she was and she could get hurt. The breeze that was once warm and soothing was now cold and frigid and had me shaking. My flight instinct took in effect and I scooped Arizona up and ran with her into the house just as Charlie was walking through the door.

He noticed the fear in my eyes and the fierceness of Arizona and looked shocked and cautious.

"Bella what's wrong" He asked in cop mode.

"Something was outside in the woods watching me Arizona came running out trying to protect me" I struggled to get out, with my breath so ragged. I held Arizona close to my chest and sunk close to the ground remembering the e-mails Cody, I presume had sent me.

"Bella I'm going out there to investigate, if I'm not back in 5 minutes call officer Mark" Charlie said and started to walk out.

"Wait dad-

"No Bella It's my job to protect you and so far I'm doing a shitty job, but no more you will be safe...5 minutes Bella, then call Mark" Charlie said and I noticed the determination in his eyes, he was stubborn and that's were I got it from. Charlie went outside gun poised ready to shoot. I stared at the clock willing for time to go faster and having my daddy come back. As it started to get closer to the 5 minutes without a sound I started to get scared. The door slammed opened and Charlie walked in. I exhaled a relieved breath.

"There was something defiantly out there, but I don't want you to worry Bella. From now on don't go near the woods, unless it's daytime and someone is in the house and outside with you" Charlie came over and sat next to me. He extended his arms unsure if he could hug me or not. I lent into his side and sobbed, I could feel a few tears of his hitting my cheeks.

"Daddy I have to show you something" I told Charlie and he nodded and helped me get up. I went to my room and opened the drawer that held the two e-mails and I showed them to Charlie. When he saw the picture his face filled with horror as tears gathered and flowed from his eyes and he did nothing to show that he wasn't crying. He read the second message and his face quickly changed to six different colors.

"That bastered, how dare he threaten you" Charlie yelled furiously. Then looked me in the eyes.

"Bella is there anywhere you can stay, any friends" Charlie asked and I nodded.

"The Cullens" I said and he nodded and went downstairs.

"Bella pack your stuff if it's ok with them you'll be staying with them over the weekend" Charlie yelled up. I started to pack my duffel bag with my comfy lounge pants and several jeans and a Phoenix High tee-shirt with the wildcat logo, our team mascot on the front. I packed a pair of slippers, my cell charger. I was walking down the steps when I heard my dad talking.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen I hate to disturb you but were having a problem" "yes well I'm sure you heard about what happened to Bella before she moved here" "yes well her rapist got out of jail and escaped custody and now he's threatening her" "Someone was in the woods earlier and almost attacked her and I wanted to know if she could stay with you for the weekend I'm going to busy with this case now and I just don't want to leave her alone" "Also If it isn't to much of a problem could she bring her dog, I feel having Arizona outside with her was the only thing stopping her attacker and It would just make me feel so much better about this situation if-" "Oh thank you Mrs. Cullen I promise Arizona is house trained and very well mannered...I'll be dropping Bella off soon thank you"

Charlie hung up and sighed I decided to make my prescience known and walked into the living room. Charlie looked at me with sad and stressed eyes.

"Ready Bella" He asked and I nodded. Charlie grabbed everything Arizona would need and I grabbed her. The drive to the Cullen's place was quick I knew Charlie was speeding but I didn't care. When we got there Alice was outside looking worried and relieved at the same time. I ran to her and collapsed in sobs once I reached her arms. She enveloped me in a hug and led me inside up to room and let me cry.

**Ok so what did you think. That thing about Aussie Shep's is true, mater of fact with out my dog I'd be seriously hurt so many times. working on a farm is very dangerous but when my dogs out there, I know I'm safe. So what did you think exciting huh I may have another chapter up tonight to, !maybe! Please REVIEW!!!**


	10. We'll Take It Slow

**Ok so first off I want to thank everyone for there amazing reviews they were really great to read. I would have updated last night but I was too tired that last chapter took me a few hours to get just how I wanted it, but when I reread it I still found mistakes and I was mad. But anyway...here we go.**

I was sitting on Alice's pink fluffy bed. I had stopped crying but I knew my eyes were still red and puffy. Arizona was on her little puppy bed that I had set up staring at me concerned. Every few minutes she would wine and let out a little bark. I decided I had spent enough time up here wallowing in my own misery, that and I also never got to eat dinner. I got off the bed and opened the door I gaped at how many hallways there were. I looked at Arizona and sighed.

"Lead the way" I told her and she looked smug that she knew this place better then me, but then again her nose was probably able to smell the Cullens from where ever they were. She lead me down mazes of hallways and suddenly stopped in front of a door, I knew we weren't anywhere close to the bottom of the house.

Arizona suddenly looked very sneaky, she gave me a smug grin and suddenly bolted down a hallway. She was going so fast I knew I would never be able to catch up with her and end up getting more lost. I slumped down wall and sighed.

"Oh great now how am I going to get downstairs" I said and then the door I was next to creaked open and Edward walked out and rose his eyebrows, and extended his hand leaving the decision for me to take it or not up to me. With a smile I took his hand in mine and he lifted me up.

"I could take you" He said and I gave him a grateful nod. I noticed how great it was to have his ice cold hand in mine, like tons of tiny little circuits in my body were sparking. I was glad to know that this little experience that happened in the woods hadn't dashed what little trust I have developed. Soon we were in the living room and when I saw Arizona play fighting with Emmett I had to laugh. Arizona had her butt raised and was shaking it before pouncing after Emmett. What was funny was that Emmett was in the same position as Arizona, with his butt raised he would shake it and avoid her pounce.

When everyone heard my laughter they stopped like they never heard a person laughing before. Except for Arizona, she's heard my true laugh many of time mostly because she was the cause of it. When there mother whom I had learned was called Esme saw our entwined hands I could see her glowing.

"Come one Bella lets go get you some food" Edward said and as soon as the word food was uttered from his mouth my stomach grumbled causing everyone to laugh and my face to flame. He lead me too there massive kitchen and looked nervous.

"I really don't think we have much, Uh Esme hasn't gone shopping yet" Edward clarified and I nodded. I got up and looked into the refrigerator, they had bread and jelly, all I really needed. I started to fix up myself some dinner when I noticed all the Cullen children had came into the kitchen also and was watching me intently fix up a sandwich.

"Want any" I asked them and held up the bread. They all made a face and shook there head. I shrugged my shoulders and took a big bite of my sandwich. It was so good my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I let out a moan.

"I haven't eaten since lunch, so this is like heaven to me" I told them as they were watching with curiosity. There eyes were making me nerves so I walked out onto the porch with Arizona following. Outside was once again peaceful. Edward walked out and sat next to me.

"You know I like being outside in a clear night, seeing all the sparkling starts and such a bright moon it gives me hope" I told him while Arizona sat on top of my feet keeping them warm.

"I know what you mean Bella, nights like these are beautiful" He said. The wind whipped by and displaced some of my hair into my eyes. Very slowly, Edward reached his hand forward and put the lock of my hair back behind my ear. He then cupped my cheek and I nuzzled my nose into his wrist. I liked being with Edward like this, it made me feel normal. Like I wasn't worthless, broken, tarnished, he made me feel wanted. I wanted right then and there to tell Edward of my love but of course I didn't how could I.

"I never though I would think of Forks has my home, honestly it was only supposed to be my escape at least until I went to college. Sometimes though I just want to give up, it seems so much easier. It gets hard sometimes to live day by day, to have nightmare after nightmare but I do. I'll never give up, I want to be the same Bella I was before all that happened. I'm getting better Edward and because of everyone being there for me, providing support and I guess I just want to say thanks. I was so scared that after tonight any progress that I had made with trusting people would be lost. You have no idea how comforting it is to have your hand on my cheek. Edward you make me feel....special, this is the first time in a while I've been treated like I was normal" I told Edward.

"Bella, I'm glad that Forks can be your home. I'm also glad you haven't given up, if you had many people would have been hurt...especially me. I'm sorry you have nightmares and I promise to help you through them if you want me. I have felt honored that you would let me help you, that I have earned your trust even if I don't deserve it. I'm also sorry that I wasn't there to protect you but so happy that Arizona was there. She loves you and is a very faithful dog, you made a right choice choosing her. Bella I'm the only one that I want to make you feel special, you deserve to be treated well, much better then what you have been. What I guess I'm trying to say is that Bella I love you" Edward said and I stopped breathing. I lifted my head from his palm and looked him in the eyes. This was so wrong he deserved to have a whole girl.

"Edward I love you too, but I'm not the right girl for you. I have been broken and tormented, I have emotional problems that aren't your problems to deal with. You deserve a girl who will be able to kiss you and love you like you deserve. You want a whole girl, Edward and she's just not me" I said through tears, and a saying comes to my mind. If you really love someone you'll let them go. Edward just smiled a sad smile and kissed the back of my hand.

"Bella you don't quite understand me. See for me you are a whole girl, you are deserving of my love, you and you alone will be the only girl to ever hold my heart. I don't care that you won't be able to do everything in a normal relationship right away, I'm not ready for that and I'm perfectly content to wait for you. We'll go at your pace and no faster. Bella you are a whole girl and I can't wait until I'm the person who gets to prove that to you" Edward said with his golden eyes sparkling in an emotion that I now understand as love. I had tears running down my face a his declaration.

"Do do you promise Edward, that we'll go slow" Edward smiled and nodded.

"Yes Bella, I never want to hurt you, your my everything" He said and I smiled and leaned into his side. He slowly carefully, as not to startle me wrapped his arms around me. I had decided right then and there that I would be everything for Edward, I will be the person who he deserves.

After a few moments of silence Edward spoke. "Bella do you trust me enough to be alone with me tomorrow" He asked and I had to think.

"were alone now Edward so yes I do trust you enough" I said and he smiled.

**Ok so now Edward and Bella are in a relationship but trust me they'll be going slow. Bella needs something good to happen after almost being attacked. I guess you know by now where Edward will be taking Bella, but then again I might shake things up a bit the only way to find out is to....REVIEW -please-**


	11. Pictures

**Okthanksso much for the reviews!! When I saw that I had a total of 98 I just HAD to give ya guys another update. I never though this story would be so popular so fast. After those Eyes my imagination would throw out good story lines but I couldn't do them any justice and then to come up with this and seeing it such a success makes my heart swell.**

**Ok enough sappy stuff from the author Oh and in case i didn't mention this in previous chapters I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! but I do own a Twilight dvd yay go me!!**

After me and Edward came clean about our feeling it was starting to get even later so we went in and settled down for the night. I was barely able to keep my eyes open climbing up the stairs, I'm surprised that all of the Cullenswere still wide awake and not even yawning. Edward lead me to Alice's room with a warn out Arizona in my arms. I'm glad Emmett wore her out, that meant she would sleep like a rock tonight. Edward gave a very sweet and gentle kiss on the top of my hand before leaving.

I'm glad Edward hasn't tried to kiss me anywhere else yet. He told me we would move slow, I just hope he was a very patient person. I placed Arizona on her bed and she coiled up into a little ball without waking up.

"Thank you, Emmett" I gave a silent thanks to Emmett for waring out my little firecracker. I knew he couldn't have heard me so tomorrow I was going to thank him personally myself. I went to my small duffel bag and pulled out my pill bottle.

"I wish Alice was here" I sighed to myself, I really needed a girl to talk to. I was startled when a sudden knock came from the door.

"Yes" I called and was shocked when Alice poked her head in and smiled.

"Do you need anything before you go to sleep" She asked me cocking her head to the side. All I could do was nod and she came right in and plopped onto her bed.

"Alice do you think we could have something kinda like a sleep over...It's just I don't want to have to take my sleeping pills, because I don't want to become dependent on them and I'm less likely to have nightmares as long as someone I trust is with me, you have to if you don't want to... oh and you don't need to knock to come into you own room Alice" I told her while rolling my eyes. Alice smiled and patted my head.

"Silly Bella of course I don't mind, I think it could be fun so what ever you want to do I'm game, and Bella it's respectful to always knock before entering any room" She said and excitement quickly filled my eyes.

"Oh I have an idea, I used to do this as a little girl all the time. Ok do you know if anyone will be using those tall chair that are by the island in the kitchen" I asked and Alice shook her head no.

"Well do you think _we _could use them for the night" I asked and suddenly Alice's face went blank. At first I was worried but then she snapped out of her daze and she started vibrating in excitement.

"yes of course we can, that's such a good idea, I'll call the boys and we can invite Rose to" She said and I nodded enthusiastically. Alice suddenly had her phone flipped out and was talking hotly into it. 5 minutes later there was a loud knock at the door. I ran up quickly and slid to the door and opened it waving Rosalie and the boys who were each carrying a chair.

"Bella what are you planing" Rose asked with a smile on her lovely lips. There was a wicked glint in my eyes and I took each chair one at a time and set them a good distance apart. The boys were watching in amazement along with the girls. It looked like Alice was itching to help but she didn't know what I was doing so she couldn't. I took off the sheet that had the elastic at each corner and put them on each chair. Then I took the other sheet and tucked it in the chairs so they were like walls. I took the comforter and put it under the mini tent I had made.

"Me and my friends from Phoenix used to do this all the time because we wanted to go camping just without roughing it quite so much, we called it the girlie way to camp" I said and Alice laughed and went into the shabby tent. While me and Rose kicked the boys out of the room.

We did almost everything that night and I loved it. I quickly feel asleep after we had our singing contest I got third.

I felt something wet and sticky licking my cheek and when I tried to push the offending object away I met nothing but air. When I put my arm down the wet stickiness came back, again I tried waving it off this time when I met air I opened my eyes and saw Edward holding Arizona as her tonguelulled to the side of her mouth.

"How nice of you to join the world Bella" Edward said placing Arizona down as she ran over to me and started licking my face, I noticed her breath smelled like maple syrup but I shrugged it off. I groaned and stretched as my back cracked.

"What time is it" I asked Edward he smirked and looked on his watch.

"About and hour before we have to leave so 12:30" I sighed and started climbing out of the little tent.

"Any nightmares" Edward asked and I smiled and shook me head no.

"Nope" We went downstairs when the delicious smell of waffles took over my senses. I hummed in pleasure at the breakfast that was about to come. When I entered the kitchen I saw Alice putting a plate with syrupcoating it into the dishwasher. When I looked onto the table I found one plate of waffles smothered with syrup waiting for me.

I sat down and quickly ate, when I was finished I put the plate up and went back to Alice's to get changed. I was finally able to wear jeans so that was the first thing I went for, then I put on the wildcat shirt and walked out and down to the living room waiting for Edward, when I noticed a computer in the corner Edward had just walked in.

"Edward what time did you want to leave again" I asked and he gave me a questioning look.

"Not for another 10 minutes why" He asked and I suddenly got nervous but has Jasper walked in I calmed back down.

"I was just wonder If I could check my e-mail real quick" I asked and he smiled.

"Sure Bella" He walked over to the computer and turned it one. When the sign on page turned on he clicked his name and I turned my head so he could type his password in, in privacy.

"You didn't need to really look away Bella but here you go" He said and got up so I could get on. I quickly got on my mail box and opened my mom's letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_Arizona is really a cute puppy but she looked kind of scary in that picture you sent me. By the way you looked really great I'm glad to see such a wonderful picture of you also, but you've got me wondering who took that picture of you? One of your friends from school? Well anyway me and Phil are going on a scuba diving trip so I won't be able to get access to a computer for a few weeks, Love you_

_Mom_

I tensed and gulped, I never sent my mom a picture, In fact I was going to take one then sent it through the mail, not Internet. Who took my picture what picture was she talking about?

"Ed-Edward" I called hesitantly and he walked over to me and I pointed to the computer screen for him to read.

"Damn it" I heard him curse and sigh.

"Bella I'll print that out then we'll call Charlie" All I could do was nod I was just glad I didn't get anymore threating e-mails, but I was worried because someone sent my mother pictures. After the e-mail printed out I logged out then shut off the computer. I sighed and sat on the couch next to Edward, I took the insentive and grabbed his hand, he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for ruining what you had planed today" I told Edward with my eyes downcast. He took my hand and gave it a light kiss.

"You didn't ruin it Bella, you safety is most import, and and we can still go we just can't stay for as long" He said as Charlie walked in looking tired and older then I've ever seen him before.

"Let me see the e-mail" he told Edward and held out his palm, Edward handed him the paper and Charlie sighed and collapsed onto the couch running a hand through his thinning graying hair.

"Bella, you never sent any pictures did you"

"No dad do you want me to ask mom to resend them" I asked and he nodded

"But not right now Bella you have enough to deal with just try and have fun and please be safe, we have nothing on Cody it's like he completely disappeared" Charlie got up and gave me a hesitant kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry My Belle I promise we'll find him and put him back behind bars" I nodded as he left. Me and Edward were walking out into the woods when he asked about the My Belle thing.

"Once when I was younger we watched Beauty and the beast and when the movie was over I told him that I was his Belle and he nodded, ever since he has always called me his Belle when ever he was really consered for me" I told him and he nodded thoughtfully as he lead us through the woods. Several hours later I heard a stream and when I saw it I was in sudden awe. The water was crystal clear and you could see small tadpoles and small fish swimming through the water. I rolled up my pant legs and took off my socks and shoe's and placed my feet into the water, it was surprisingly warm. Edward soon Joined me.

"Bella I have to be completelyhonest with you" I tensed up, Edward was going to tell me that he didn't want me or my burdens anymore, or that I just wasn't worth it. He rubbed my back and I loosened up.

"Please relax Bella, If you never want to see me I will understand, but you really need to know something about me and my family. Bella were all bloodsucking monsters" He said with so much hate I looked shocked at him.

"Edward how dare you say that about yourself of course you not" I told him but he was shaking his head willing me to stop.

"Bella haven't you noticed anything different about us" He asked and I nodded my head

"Sure you have beautiful golden eyes, your incredibly pale and good looking, your skin is ice cold and you never eat, well except for that one time this morning, but your not bloodsucking monsters" I told him and he gave a small humorless laugh.

"Bella this morning Rose and Alice both feed your dog the waffles and made it look like they did so you wouldn't get suspicion. But last night when I confessed my love I knew I had to tell you the truth about what I really am, it's only fair to you" He said and closed his eyes in pain.

"Ok so maybe your not normal but Edward you wouldn't hurt me, but if your not human then what are you" I asked. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella were all vampires" I gave him a disbelieving look. He was suddenly on the other side of the stream before I could even comprehend what had happened. He then picked up a large boulder and crushed it by clapping his hands together.

"Do need any more proof that I'm a monster Bella" He asked and I shook my head no but patted the space next to me. He hesitantly came.

"Edward, I know what a true monster is, I have seen one first hand. Edward you don't completely understand how much you mean to me. I'm not scared of you I feel nothing but safe around you. Your the first male whom I have let touch me in anyway, you were the first to hold me in anyway, the first time Charlie has was that one night a couple of days ago. Edward I love you and nothing can ever change that if I ever become frightened it won't be because of what you are" I grabbed his hand and slowly put it over my wildly thudding heart.

"Edward my heart goes haywire every time I see you, every time I hear you, every time you look at me...Hold completely still" I told him and he became a still motionless statue. I slowly and nervously inched my lips closer to him, when I was close enough I gently place my lips on his cheek. And pulled away.

"Edward your the only person whom I ever trust enough to do that with, I don't care what you do and what you don't eat all I care about is how much I love you and how much it hurts me to see you in pain" I told him with a tear falling from my eye. Edward hesitantly moved his finger to wipe the tear away.

"Bella our family isn't like others we don't drink human blood only animals, but I promise you we won't go after Arizona, she has such a personality it'd be like killing a human" He said

"Edward you and your family aren't monsters It's impossible for you to be labeled as such, and I'm glad you won't go after my dog" I said with a chuckle as the clouds started to recede from the sky and I gasped at the sight that was Edward in the sun. I rose my hand to his face and he close his eyes and lent into my hand like I had done many times before.

"Your beautiful" I whispered

**Ok that's the end of chapter 11. Love it, hate it? feed back please. Oh I'm also very impressed that this is the one story that I don't have to hold chapters hostage for reviews, seriously you guys are awesome but remember PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Fighting Back

**Hmm so this chapter was actually rather hard to write. Thursday I have a school trip to Washington D.C. yay go me!! So next few chapters are going to be longer but remember to review please.**

Edward and I walked hand in hand through the woods back to his house. We would talk about meaningless things. We talked about my life in Arizona before the rape and what he remembered of his life before he was changed. I felt bad that he couldn't remember much but I loved his stories of what he could. We exited the thick brush and into his back yard, where an eager Arizona came running after me and jumped into my arms in one bound.

"Hiya girl" I said and kissed her head. She yelped and snuggled into my arms while I walked into the house. I looked around the house and was surprised when I noticed no one was here.

"Where is everyone Edward" I asked and Edward smiled.

"They all had to go out hunting, but no worries I've been recently" He said and I nodded I walked to the couch and sat down putting Arizona on the floor much to her displeasure. Edward sat down next to me and put his arms around me. I tensed in his arms and Edward stayed completely still letting me get adjusted to his close proximity. Once my heart slowed I was able to relax into his embrace and I closed my eyes.

"I felt lips on my temple, they trailed down to my cheek and I suddenly had a flash back of when Cody was doing the very same thing. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of Edward's embrace clutching my head wishing for the memories to just disappear.

I slid down one of the walls with tears flowing down my face. I still felt Cody's lips on mine. I still felt his hands on my hips and I still just felt him. I remembered how I felt right after it happened, and I made a promise to myself that I would never feel like that again. But this was Edward _not _Cody. I knew he wouldn't hurt me like Cody had, but my trust has been broken and it would take a while to replace.

When I opened my eyes I was sad to see Edward's ashamed topas starring back at me. He slowly went for my hand and when I let him grab it he gently stroked the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry Bella I went to fast, I'm sorry" He repeated in a broken voice. I sighed and kissed the back of his hand like he has done for me time and time again.

"It's ok Edward, just the memory is still there, still fresh. I know your not Cody and you would never hurt me. I'm trying to forget, to move on" I said and smiled and he returned the small smile back.

"I promise to never hurt you like he did Bella. We'll go as fast as you want. I shouldn't have had pushed it as much as I did" He said and I shook my head no.

"No Edward If I'm ever going to get through this I'll need to be pushed" I said and stood up and let a few tears pass. I bit my lip and clenched my fists.

"Please Bella tell me what your thinking" Edward asked and opened up my hand to prevent me from breaking skin and bleeding.

"It's just so tired of living in fear of living in my past memories. I wasn't ready and he took everything from me, he took my happiness some of which I'm only starting to be able to recover. And now he's back and threatening me again, I made myself a promise. I was never again ever going to let him have control over me and I'm going to keep that promise. Not just because I deserve that but because so do you. I want to be able to kiss you and have you kiss me back. That's what I'm thinking" I said and Edward turned me around to where I was facing him.

"Bella he won't have control of you any longer only you do. Bella all the things that you want will happen but It's going to take time and I understand that. I've discovered something as well, as long as you initiate any form of affection your fine, but when I try that's when your memory resurfaces, so from now on your in control" He said and brushed a lock of hair from my eyes.

I decided to check my E-mail when I opened the screen I was prepared for the worst and I got it. There my mom had resent the pictures. The first one was of me leaning on a strong maple tree staring wistfully up at the sky. There was a small smile on my lips, my hair was gently flowing in the breeze. You could see the contrast from my hair color and the maple color of the bark on the tree.

The next was noticeably different. I was there on full alert, eyes frantic with worry. Arizona was out there also looking strong and fierce ready to fight, poised to attack ready to go to the death for me if need be. I understood why right at that moment as soon as she joined me outside I had no fear. She was my protector as well as Edward was but she also saved me from myself. I was slowly falling underwater but with her love I resurfaced and I was able to open my heart to others.

These pictures should have scared me, they should have insinuated fear like they were supposed to, but they didn't. I was ready to fight, like I hadn't before I would now because I was worth it. I didn't fear him, no more. He changed me and he was going to find out first hand just how that change has effected me because I was going to show him.

One though ran through my head, _This time I'm going to fight back._ With everyone by my side I knew I couldn't give up, I wouldn't....

**Bella has reached what I would like to call an epiphany. No more running for her, ha ha if only you knew what I had planed. Even my closest friends don't know!! So please REVIEW I look forward to them so much. Please show me some love :) **


	13. Telling Off Mike

**Ok so my trip to D.C was great, we rode a train and I saw a hobo his name was Rick. So yea that was my trip lol I haven't really been able to update till now. So enjoy and remember to please review. Oh and this is a 2,388 word update!! Hope you like it!**

It has been several weeks since my stay with the Cullen's. I am back at my house but now there's almost always someone here with me. Most of the time it's Edward or Alice. Rose has become very cautious with me being around and knowing there secret. She's worried that if anything were to go wrong ether way, her family would be in trouble, I only just learned how much each of them worried. So, much to there displeasure we came up with a back up plan.

_I had called a family meeting -you have no idea how nice it was for me to be apart of there family- Alice had a vision of what about, and would look at me with sad eyes. But I knew to make me feel better, this meeting had to take place. Everyone was in the dinning room sitting down._

_"Ok Bella you have everyones attention so the floors yours" Carlisle said and I smiled my thanks._

_"As you so obviously know, I know your secret which I promise to always keep. No matter what may happen. But there are somethings that still do worry me, like if I were to die an unnatural death I want to make sure that you are still protected and not even suspects" I said and finally looked into everyones shocked faces when Edward spoke up._

_"Bella please, don't think like that" He started but I cut him off._

_"Edward I said IF and I'm very well aware that my death is a possibility and I want to make sure that you all are protected because I could never rest in peace knowing I caused problems for your family, matter of fact I won't stand for it. So I'm going to tell you my plan and if you don't like then leave, but by then end of this meeting at least one of you will promise me that if anything were to happen you would carry through with my wishes" I said with confidence. _

_Edward didn't say anything but grab my hand and kissed my knuckles. He sighed and looked up._

_"I'll listen but I won't like it and might not even follow through with it but go ahead" He said and I rolled my eyes._

_"If for any reason my death were to be caused by another vampire or mythical being I want you to take my body and make it look like some type of animal attack or car accident anything that would be believable in the situation" I said and a few of them nodded dejectedly not liking that we were talking about this but I knew this had to happen._

_"Bella none of use would ever attack you" Alice said exasperated. I gave her a look._

_"Alice accidents happen I could slice my finger open and one of, no matter how much you tried might not be able to resist. Anyway I wasn't just talking about you, you said it yourself there are other vampires out there and most of them drink human blood. What if one of them were to come across me and none of you are there to save me. That's the only reason why I'm making these plans" I sighed and continued with the more painful and much more likely possibility._

_"Or If Edward ever decided he didn't want or love my anymore and wanted to break up I would let him and keep your secret safe with me forever. I would rather see Edward and all of you happy even if it can't be with me" I said as Edward was about to say something Carlisle scoffed surprising us all._

_"Bella you don't quite understand vampires and they way we feel about our mates. See vampires only mate once in an existence. No one will ever be able to take the place of a lost love. See unlike humans vampires are extreamly devoted to there mate no matter what. We will only have one partner, kind of like penguins. If Edward ever was able to leave he would always still love you and he probably only last maybe less then a year before his emotinal pain would be too much and he would come crawling back. How we feel about our mates is irreversible and never changing, so you have nothing to worry about with that one Bella" _

_Carlisle said and Edward nodded his head and continued from where Carlisle left off._

_"Bella I love you, my cold unbeating heart has excepted you as my mate, you are my very soul. You are my life, without you I'm incomplete" Edward said and kissed my hand while staring into my eyes._

_"So now that, that has been taken care of family meeting is over" Carlisle said and everyone left. Rose walked up to me and gave me a hug._

_"Bella I'm sorry I've been distant from you lately but it's different...to have someone outside the family know" She said and I smiled._

_"I know Rosalie I understand"_

It still scares me that I could be close to death. I didn't mean by the Cullen's though, there's others out there like them and Edward said they pass through small towns often. Edward has even admitted that many have passed through Forks. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, it was Tuesday and tomorrow would be the one day that it would be sunny.

I sighed and closed my notebook unable to concentrate on homework right now. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Arizona seeing me, jumped from her place on the recliner with Charlie and jumped on me and cuddled up to me while I petted her. Me and Charlie have become closer with our feelings. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So Bella anything in particular you want to watch" He asked and I shook my head no. Charlie changed the channel from the baseball game anyway. There was a special on the _Life _channel and we settled in to watch. The headline came up and my eyes went wide.

"The story of three rape victims struggle to remain who they were. A story with three women all at different ages here is there story" The channel quickly changed back to the sports show and my head whipped around to Charlie.

"Dad change it back" I said fiercely and Charlie looked hesitant.

"Dad I want to see how they dealt with it, to see if I should do anything different" Charlie looked nervous but when he saw the determined glint in my eyes he changed it back. That night was filled with tears. There was an 8 year old girl, 34 year old and even a...17 year old. Out of all of them the only one who acted mature about the situation was the 8 year old, she accepted what happened and has grown from it. The 34 year old turned to drugs and the 17 year old tried to commit suicide.

In the end there was only one happy ending. They had recaps about each person. The 34 year old died of AIDS after sharing a needle with another infected person. The 17 year old who is now 37 was put in jail after killing her child, something I could never dream of doing. The the little girl who had been through so much, she was now 28 she had a happy life with a wonderful husband and two children. Even though the other stories were sad I still had a smile on my lips.

I was doing something right in my life. I chose the right path, not a destructive one. Seeing that gave me hope I could have a happy life. There were others out there like me, knowing this, I didn't feel so much like an outcast. Arizona was fast asleep in my arms as I got up and went upstairs. I went to my room and place Arizona on my bed then I joined her, I quickly feel asleep.

I woke up to bright sunlight and I sighed and got out of bed and closed the blinds. Arizona was perky and happy to have the sunlight. She didn't understand that much sun equaled no Edward. I quickly got dressed and drove to school willing this day to get over quickly. I was surprised how many people had watched that special, the school was buzzing with people's reactions to it.

When I was asked about the situation I would just shrug my shoulders and walk away. Classes much to my great pleasure went by fast and I was happy to see clouds starting to roll in. The sun would be gone and the Cullen kids could finish out the day. Lunch rolled around and the last rays of sun were struggling to shine through. I sat at mike's table and I had a smile on my face, well that was until I heard what there conversation was about.

"Could you believe what that special was about. That poor little girl, but the rest of those chicks I mean come on how hard would it really have been to fight back" Mike said as almost everyone agreed with him. The only two besides me who didn't was Ben and Angela.

"I don't know mike It's hard to fight back when you paralysed with fear, I mean that guy could have killed each of them but they didn't fight back to keep there lives" Angela said and shrugged. I really liked her and that just made me like her even more.

"Pssh oh please Ang, it was terrible that it happened to that 8 year old but I mean look at her now, and I bet those other girls wanted it. I mean come one those sounded like very easily escapable situations to me" Jessica sneered with an eye roll. I shuddered and starting remembering how I had just given up, but I know what would have happened if I continued to fight back then...death.

"I agree with Angela" Ben said with a shrug and gave her a kiss, ah how I envied her.

"Well then how come those other chicks started sleeping around then huh, if they didn't want it. It wasn't rape they just said that so they could get money after they sent the poor guy to jail" Mike said and I slammed my hands down on the table just as the Cullen's walked in each of them looking mad with a mix of worry.

"You know nothing Mike. You have no idea what it's like to be stripped of all dignity and put into that type of situation. Maybe they slept around to feel loved to feel wanted. After a rape you feel utterly disgusting you feel like you'll never be the same again, and you won't...never. You have no idea the nightmare those girl might have had and what they were forced to deal with everyday" I sneered and he rose his eyebrows and gave me speculative glance.

"Oh and _you_ do Miss Swan" He said smartly. Tears started to pool in my eyes.

"Yes mike, I do" I said through clenched teeth as everyones breath hitched and there eyes widened. I got up and stormed passed everyone with tears streaming down my cheeks. I could hear Rosalie telling off Jessica and Lauren who had started laughing at me, and maybe a body hitting the linoleum floor, I wasn't sure.

I practically ran to the Biology room once there I was glad Mr. Banner was still eating his lunch in the teachers lounge. I thanked the heavens for small miracles as I slid down the wall and put my head on the tops of my knees. The door opened and someone with nice designer jeans walked in. Edward then crouched down to my level and wiped away a few of my tears but others quickly took there place.

"Can I hold you" Edward asked and I nodded as he took me into his protective arms, I leaned into his chest as sobs tore through my throat. Edward didn't say anything, he just held me and rocked us back and forth in comforting motions like trying to sooth a small child.

"shh" he cooed and rubbed my back as my tears fell fast and hard. I looked at the clock on the wall, I only had half and hour to get my self together, but for now I was going to let it all out, I needed this, to cleans myself. After a while Edward asked.

"Do you want to go home early" I shook my head no.

"I need to stay here and prove I'm not ashamed of what happened to me, It wasn't my fault and I'm going to face everyone head on. I did nothing wrong so I'm going to stay" I said and Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I'm proud of you Bella" Edward said.

I know, so was I.

**Ok woo long chapter huh. Well you know like all authors I love me some reviews so do me a favor and press that little button and give me some love!!! PLEASE REVIEW I really love all the feedback : )**


	14. Because Of You

**Ok so I was so eager to update and I loved the awesome reviews I got!! So if anyone knows of any good stories and they get updated frequently please PM me and I'll check them out. And this chapter was 2,273 words long!! **

It was 5 minutes before class would start. I had gotten myself cleaned up but my eyes were still red rimmed you tell I had been crying. I sat at mine and Edward's lab table waiting to be stared at like I knew I would be. I was wondering how I was going to be able to face Mike, or Angela for that matter. The door swung open and I was about to find out.

Angela walked in first and gave me a small wave then went to sit in her normal seat, nothing different with her, that was her normal routine. Then walked in Mike and I had to stifle a giggle. Mike had a bruised eye and his nose was slightly crooked but not broken, but the funny part was that he had a tampon stuck up his right nostril. It was thick with blood and I looked toward Edward worried, but he seamed to have a harder time at controlling his laughter other then his blood lust.

Mike walked straight to his seat, head down and ignoring everyone. I wasn't sure if it was because of his current state or because how he acted during lunch. Mr. Banner walked in and started today's lesson. We had to do a simple flip book of each stage of mitosis in a cell. He handed out paper and colored pencils, and I scoffed.

"What are six" I asked Edward quietly in an amused tone and he smirked.

"No he just feels like being lazy, tough night with the wife last night" Edward said and I pressed my lips in a thin line trying not to laugh. The phone next to Mr. Banner beeped and he answered it. I didn't pay any attention it was a normal occurrence in every class. Suddenly Edward's head jerked up as the teacher called my name.

I stood up and walked to his desk. He wordlessly handed me the phone and I put it up to my ear and I heard deep breathing.

"Hello" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella I like that little speech you said in the cafeteria, but your little friend was right you know you enjoyed _everything _we did that night. I know I certainly did." Said the voice I would know anywhere. He was my friend, like a brother to me, but most of all my rapist...

"Cody, you took advantage of me and I'll always hate you for that, you took away my happiness, but never again. You will regret the day you ever messed with me" I told him with all the courage I could muster up. Edward was griping the table so hard it was starting to crack, he was looking at the phone with so much hate I shivered remembering when he looked at me that way, it seamed like so long ago now.

"We'll see Bella, We'll see" He said effectively snapping me out of my revere. I hung up the phone and walked to my seat. I put my head in my hands and sighed, this was way too much stress for me. But what could I do, Cody was still out there and the cops had no leads. How was he able to call the school but the cops were unable to find him, not even a trace of him.

"Bella are you ok" Edward said in between his clenched deadly venom coated teeth, teeth that could easily rip through flesh and bone if Edward so wanted to. I Knew all of this but I felt no fear, Edward was my love, my protector he's my everything. So I just nodded.

"Of course Edward, he's trying to scare me, but I'm no longer going to fear him I've done that enough" I said and smiled a reassuring smile at Edward. He was still tense but only slightly so. I could only tell because I could see his fists in thigh balls and his normally liquid topaz eyes were now hardened golden brown physical proof of Edward's inner battle to not let his temper flare.

"Bella I swear to you he won't touch you, he's not even in reading distance" Edward said as I put my hand on his fisted ones in an attempt to calm him which worked.

"But Edward, he was in listening range he heard what I told Mike" I said to him and Edward nodded.

"I know Bella I heard your conversation over the phone with him, there were so many thoughts floating around about what you were talking about, and I never heard this Cody's thoughts before so I couldn't tell who he was or even if he was there at the time. I'm so sorry Bella" Edward said and I sighed he took so much responsibility over things he couldn't control.

"Edward It's ok I understand, I wasn't expecting you to be able to find seeing as you've never met him before" I told him and patted his hand as he rubbed soothing circles on the tops of my hand. I sighed as the bell rang, I still wasn't sure what I was going to do how could I possibly fight back with someone who refuses to show there face? Who was I kidding I can't fight but I knew that now if...no when I had to I would be ready it's supposed to be instinct, wild and animalistic. Or so I heard, or wished. Edward stopped with me and we reached the entrance of the gym. I reached up and kissed Edward on the cheek, he smiled and rubbed his thumb along my cheek and I smiled.

"Don't worry my Bella I'll be close to you at all times and when school's over I'll be waiting right by the exit" Edward said and kissed the tops of my hands before walking away. I smiled and walked in getting dressed. All through out gym everyone was always watching me and whispering, Mike had yet to come up and talk to me. I rolled my eyes finally he wasn't chasing me all the time I just wish I didn't have to tell him something so personal for him to stop.

Gym ended and I quickly got changed and walked out and sure enough Edward was there leaning against the school's brick wall looking sexy as ever. I was shocked at myself, I was actually able to see someone of the opposite sex, sexually appealing. I mean I loved Edward but not because of his looks, but because of the way he makes me feel, because he was always there for me, because how he treated me the same as anyone else. But now It was like I was seeing him in another light. It was much to soon for me to act on these newly found feelings I knew that much. I wasn't ready for anything like that but I was just happy that this new step has helped in my healing process.

If I couldn't beat Cody physically then why not emotionally? He thinks that he has broken me which he very well did, but he doesn't know that piece by piece I was being fixed. I'm going to show him that no one can keep me down, I'm strong I'm a fighter and no way in hell was ever going to let him win. I am too good for that, I could prove to him that he does not hold power over me, I no longer fear him.

I grabbed Edward's hand and he walked my to his Volvo and opened my door for me. He then went to the driver side and started his way to my house. We were there under five minuets thanks to speedy over there. I waited in my seat for Edward to open my door knowing if I didn't he would gently place me back in my seat and make me wait for him to open my door for me. His excuse was that I deserved to be treated like a proper woman should be treated.

I walked inside with Edward I knew that Charlie would be home soon and knowing how small Forks is he would have found out about my little outburst. I hope he wouldn't be disappointed, I just couldn't handle what they were saying. It wasn't forced? I wanted it? They didn't know they weren't there, I hope they never would ether because that is something that no one should ever have to encounter but some do, like me.

Arizona scampered over to me and practically jumped into my arms, I giggled and nuzzled my nose into her neck, she smelled like lemons, the smell of the shampoo I bought her. I still loved my little puppy with my whole heart. She was there for me when I wouldn't let anyone else in and in turn I gave her a good home, but I was finding that I was needing her less and less. My nightmares have all but stopped. I wasn't up at late times during the night crying my eyes out.

She has been my rock, I also wasn't depending on her for everything like with anyone else trying to help me would want me to do. She needed me like I needed her. She needed to be taken care of herself not emotionally like me but physically. She had to be feed, bathed and out, which reminded me.

I walked to the back door and opened it letting Arizona run outside while I filled up her food dish and water dish. Coming to Forks was one of the best decisions of my entire life. I shudder to think how I would be like in Phoenix had I stayed, would I still be a zombie? I felt two cold arms on my shoulders rubbing up and down my arms while I leaned into Edward's chest and watched my dog running and romping outside chasing after fluttering leaves.

"You've been very quite all day love, what are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours" Edward asked and I smiled, Arizona had caught the yellowish brown leaf she was chasing. Then she started chase after a freshly fallen green leaf, she had no worries.

"Love" Edward asked and I snapped out of it.

"A lot of things Edward. You didn't really know how I was like my first few days here. I was like a zombie, I still had bad bruises and I knew it hurt Charlie to see me hurt like that. So I mostly stayed upstairs and only came down when necessary. I never smiled, I didn't have anything to smile over. Then as the bruises faded I started school and I was still the same, human interaction didn't help. But then I got Arizona and she changed my life so much. She loved me for me and didn't look at me with pitying eyes. She opened my heart and gave me the second chance that I yearned for. I was just thinking had I stayed in Phoenix would I have had the recovery like I had now would I still just be zombie Bella always flinching at everything. Hard to believe I am who I am thanks to that little pup" I said and Edward nodded.

"She's quite the dog, and I'm thankful you had someone to help you through the hardest time of your life" Almost like she could her us talking about her she stopped her pursuit of the evil leaf plotting world domination. She looked at us and cranked her head to the side and let her tongue lull to the side. I chuckled when suddenly she started to chase her non- existing tail. I walked over to the door and opened it. Arizona came charging in and bounced right to her food bowl.

I was right, Charlie had heard of my blow up. He wasn't disappointed but happy that I had the courage to stand up for myself. He was pissed when I told him what Mike was saying but laughing when he heard how Mike got punched out by someone, I was going to have to ask Edward by who tomorrow. I settled in for bed when Arizona jumped on my bed and cuddled into my chest. I hugged her tightly and before sleeping said one thing.

"Thank you" It was like she knew because she did this nodding thing on my chest as we both feel asleep. Now she could have just been getting comfortable or she could have been saying she understood, I was going for the second one.

**Ok so this was mostly fluff with a dash of angst. Cody will be making an appearance very soon so prepare the tissues, I'm going to try and get a tear jerker out of a few chapters and I only hope I can. Two big chapters in one night, that deserves some reviews right? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	15. Time Of My Life

**Ok so this is another round of shout outs!! These go out to the people who have reviewed ether every chapter or almost every chapter. You guys rock out loud!! Ok so in no particular order: **

**Anima Bella, Yankeerose, Shikima Hi Shishi Onna, AliciaCullen1901, chocolate coffee, CullenGirl30, inu16kags,The Color Black is Missing.(I had to do type your name like this because my computer wouldn't let me post how your name should be sorry)**

**and last still my favorite author ever Hope4more, If you haven't checked out her story Hand Me Down then go...after reading and reviewing this chapter...go you won't be disappointed!!**

**In an after note If I left anyone out please PM me and I'll add you in a later chapter. So major angst is coming up. I'm currently listening to my Ipod to get inspiration, but no I won't be putting up a play list because I would have random music on it that has nothing to do with this story It's just background noise. Oh and this chapter is 2,426 words!!**

**Ok sorry for such a long AN, you know most of them aren't usually this long so.**

*Skipping a few days*

I was happily doing my hair in the mirror. Edward was going to be taking me out on our second date tonight before him, Alice and Rosalie went for a hunting trip for a few days. Edward said this was going to be our first date because he didn't count that time in the meadow as a date, but I did. I had no idea where we were going, Edward just handed me a garment bag compliments of Alice since she couldn't "Beautify" me herself, her and Jasper's anniversary is tonight.

So here I was on a Friday night doing touch up's here and there trying to look perfect. Charlie has found out about mine and Edward's relationship. He approves of Edward just not me being with someone. I explained that Edward was great and we decided to move at my pace, Edward wouldn't do anything I wasn't ready for. CHarlie complied for my sake after I told him that being with someone would help me move on.

The door knocked and I still wasn't quite ready, I had to brush my teeth again and put on my make-up.

"Finish getting ready Bella I'll answer the door" Charlie yelled up and I sighed letting a happy smile escape as I finished getting ready.

**This part is in Epov but for a reason!**

I was in my black tux with a white rose corsage for Bella waiting in my hands as I knocked on the door. I wasn't taking Bella to prom, but someplace better. Tonight I was going to make sure she had the time of her life before I had to go on my hunting trip. I could hear Bella rushing upstairs and then Charlie telling Bella that he'd answer the door.

The door opened and Charlie waved me in, his thoughts all in a jumbled mess.

_My baby girl...getting better...so beautiful...I don't want to lose her, not again._

I never really understood how Charlie was able to cope with what happened to his little girl, even I had a hard enough time dealing with it. Charlie sighed and walked to the mantel of the fireplace, where pictures of Bella growing up resided. Charlie picked on up of Bella maybe four years old. She was on a swing high in the air the sun was shinning this day and her head was thrown back and she was laughing. Charlie placed the picture down and walked over to me.

"Edward, this is very hard for me to do. After everything my Bella has been through she deserves this happiness. She is like her mother in someways, she's strong she the daughter that makes every father proud to call her his. She's been through so much but she's getting over it in a positive way" Charlie walked away and I didn't interrupt, he was still gathering his thoughts. He sat in his lazy boy recliner and glared at me, Arizona Bella's little pup joined him in the glaring department.

"Edward if you hurt her, so much as lay a single finger on her pretty little head I WILL not hesitate to hunt you down and make your death as painful as possible. I have let the one person who hurt Bella the most slip through my fingers so many times. But she has gotten over him, you though. There's something in her eyes everytime she talks about you. You have it too, if you were to hurt her in anyway I have a feeling she wouldn't get over it so easily, it would devastate her and I won't let that happen. Just...please don't hurt my baby she wouldn't survive that." Charlie said with tears around his eyes.

"Charlie never for as long as I live will I ever hurt Bella. She is my everything, my heart and soul. To hurt her would bring me physical pain also. I still see pain in her eyes once in a while but she quickly gets over it, but no matter how long it was there that sadness was still there. I never want to be the cause of that sadness, but replace it with all the happiness the world has to offer. Charlie you have my promise I won't hurt Bella and if I ever do I would want you to came and hunt me down" I told him and meant every word of it.

Bella suddenly came downstairs and I was stundded into silence and was Charlie. She was...words didn't describe it. She was wearing a little black dress that went to the bottem of her knees. The dress had a v- shaped neck line and the sraps wrapped around her neck. It was fit snugly around her torso the flared out to gental waves everywhere else. She had little black flats and a small tote bag. She had smoky eyes shadow that brought out her chocolate brown eyes with a little bit of mascara defining her eyes. She had simple flavored lip gloss on that brought a new shimmer to her wonderfully plump lips.

Her wonderfully delicious blush filled her cheeks and a small smile graced her lips. For the first time the lust for her blood was over powered by my lust for her body. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her mind you, but the very sight of her would have sent my heart aflame.

"Should I change" Her voice snapped me out of my ogling. and I gave her a fierce look.

"Never Bella you look fantastic, even without all of this" I motioned towards her attire. I reached my hand towards her and this time she took it without hesitation. I pined the white rose on her dress and it brought out even more beauty. Her delicate hand fit perfectly in my strong cold ones and I reveled in her warmth. We walked out to my Austin Martin and Bella's breathe hitched and I smirked.

"My special occasion car, just for you my love" I said and opened her door with a slight bow she giggled and gave her head a small bow also, letting her soft curls flow over her exposed shoulders. As I walked around to the drivers side Charlie's thoughts echoed through my head.

_Don't hurt my baby..._

...Never...

**Ok back to Bpov**

We were speeding down an endless highway. For once I wasn't begging Edward to tell me where we were going. The whole entire time Edward's hand never let go of mine and my smile never faltered. Edward was slowing down when we reached city limits. He parked in front of a large fancy ball room where the valet were at my door opening it as Edward stepped out and handed his keys for them to park the car. Edward walked over and took my hand from the valets and walked us in.

It was a large restraunt and ballroom all in one. We sat down at a privet table in front of a large baby grand piano. We sat down and a fancy waiter quickly came over to take our order. Edward ordered nothing, while I got there lobster and a baked potato, we also ordered some sparkling apple cider. My food came quickly and the lobster tail was already split open with melted butter already added, I took my first bite and it was like heaven. All the juices hit all the right taste buds.

After dinner Edward took me out to the dance floor much to my chargin. I told Edward that I couldn't dance but he didn't let my protests stand saying it was all in the leading. Yea I knew right where this was leading, me straight to the ER. When I told Edward this he just chuckled and placed my feet on the top of his. And like that I was dancing. Very gracefully at that. We danced to many songs but once I got tired we sat down.

Edward then stood up saying he'd be right back. Edward walked up to the pianist and whispered something in his ear. The pianist looked at me then back at Edward and nodded then got up. Edward took his place and a beautiful melody flowed from the piano. It was slow and sad with a hint of anger, then changed to sweet and sad, then finally to elation and joy. I noticed a few people had there eyes closed and were slightly swaying to the music. My eyes stayed locked with Edward's as he played, I could tell he wrote this song...for me. The final note echoed through the silent dance hall as Edward stood up.

Many people clapped as Edward walked towards me and I was still stunned into silence. He met up with me and put his hand on my lower back and lead my to the dance floor again.

"What did you think love, I wrote that just for you" He said and he took one of my hands in his and put his other on my hip as I put mine on his shoulder. I put my head on his chest as a tear fell from my eye.

"It was completely wonderful Edward simply wonderful" Was all I said. Edward kissed my head.

"You are my muse" was all he said.

It was getting late when Edward finally dropped me off. He walked me to my porch and fixed a strand of my hair that had fell into my eyes.

" Thank you so much for tonight I really needed this, thank you" I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked up at him as the porch light lit up his expression as he smiled.

"My pleasure Bella" He said and the air got tense. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed Edward's lips. He put his hands on my shoulders and held me so I wouldn't fall, our lips didn't move but just stayed intimately joined. When I backed away I had a huge smile.

"Was that ok, are you ok" He asked me and I nodded still slightly dazed.

"No memory of him at all, it was only you and I" I said as Edward licked his lips and rose his eyebrows.

"Strawberry" He asked and I blushed and nodded. Our night was ending but I didn't want it to. I had gotten a sudden idea.

"Edward will you stay with me tonight" I asked and he looked hesitant.

"Bella are you sure" He asked and I nodded vigorously.

"Yes Edward please, I know I can handle it" One look into my eyes and he nodded. I squealed and hugged him tight and gave him another kiss on his cheek. He laughed and said he would be up when Charlie fell asleep and told me to keep my window open.

I went inside and Charlie was watching the baseball game with Arizona cuddled in his lap. When she heard me her ears perked and she ran over to me. Not wanting to get dog fur on my dress I just petted her. Charlie asked how my date went and I told him the basics. I told him I was really tired and was getting a shower then going to bed. Charlie nodded and I ran upstairs, I got my towel and a change of cloths and took a quick shower making sure to get all traces of make-up off.

I changed into my sweats and brushed out my hair. When I walked out of the bathroom I almost tripped over Arizona but two cold hands caught me. When I looked over I was happy to see Edward.

"Charlie's asleep" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"Went to bed while you were in the shower" He said and I smiled. Arizona followed us to my room and plopped onto her little doggy bed with a huff. I think she knew she wasn't going to be sleeping with me tonight. I pulled Edward to my bed and he too layed down. I joined him and I layed on his chest.

"Are you ok with this, I can move if your not" He asked but I shook my head no and yawned. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled up to him.

"Sleep my Bella, I'll be here when you wake" I nodded then slipped off to my happy dreams.

**Ok so what did you think. This was incredibly long but I still loved it. The link to Bella's dress it on my profile below the link of what Arizona looked like, near the top of my page!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. Make You Think

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry I had no Internet service at my mom's, sucks I know. But to make up for that I'm on spring break which mean a bucket load of up date's!!! I have my 11th grade class for next year and I'm taking two honers classes, which means more work and now I'm part of the school's honer society and less updates so enjoy it while you have it.**

**My Easter was ok, I was kinda upset near the end cuz me and my family, well lets just say we don't really get along lol. So remember please review!!**

I was snuggled up next to something hard and cold but still soothing. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Edward's white dress shirt in front of my face, then yesterday's events flashed before my eyes. I smiled and looked up into Edward's darkening honey eyes as his thirst was showing.

"Good morning love" Edward said and kissed my forehead. I yawned and rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning Edward, You stayed" I questioned and he gave me his crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Of course Bella, I said I would be here when you woke and I meantit. Besides I thought your sleep talking was quite cute" He said and tapped my nose with his index finger as I blushed red.

"Shouldn't you be hunting" I asked and rose my eyebrows. He nodded but didn't look ashamed.

"Yes but Alice saw my delay, well be leaving soon I just worry about leaving you all alone" He said and tucked a stray piece of hair from my eyes as I sat up.

"Don't worry about me Edward I'll probably just do some house or yard work. Maybe give Arizona another bath" At the mention of her name Arizona took that as an ok to jump on top of me. She was licking my face when Edward's phone went off. He picked up and was only on for a few seconds when he snapped it shut. I went to the bathroom real quick to clean my face and brush my teeth when I came back Edward had sad eyes.

"I have to go now Bella, but well be back soon" He said and kissed my forehead. As he was about to turn around I grabbed his shoulders and kissedhim on the lips. Now that I was more comfortable withhim I could do more. My lips started moving insink with his. When I finally released him he was smirking at me and my face flamed red. I bit my lip and looked down,Edward kissed my cheek and walked to my window.

"I love you Bella and I'll be back soon" Then he was out, even before I got a chance to say I loved him back. I decided to check my e-mails and was disappointedwhen there were no new ones from my mother but was quite pleased to see none from Cody also. I decided to pass time while Edward was away. He was going to be gone for at least 6 hours. I tidied up around the house, I was shocked that Charlie has been keeping the house pretty clean.

Cleaning the house only took maybe an hour with a sigh I looked outside and smiled, the back yard was a mess with fallen leaves everywhere. I went out with a rake in my hands and begun sweeping the leaves into large piles. I was about to let Arizona outside because I could see her frantically trying to get my attention, when I heard a branch snap. I dropped the rake and looked around.

This reminded me of the night so long ago but this was different there was no menacing feeling. I ignored it and turned around, suddenly something from behind grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I breathed in deep from shock and a large amount of thick gasses entered my lungs. I was clawing at my unknown attacker but was losing _this_ fight. The last thing thing I saw was Arizona about to run through the glass door, then I blacked out.

When I came around I was very disoriented. I was still very tired and nothing was coming in clear my vision still being blurry. I was in a dark and dingy place almost like a basement with one hanging lamp as the only light source. My hands were tided behind my back and I had a silk scarf in my mouth. I was able to feel something warm on my hips and lower stomach.

I prayed that it wasn't what I thought it was, I was fearful of losing all my progress that I had made But when I was able to see clearly I was both happy and upset. My dog Arizona was with me, her eyes large and alert, teeth bared ready to bite. Why did she have to be here though, she should be at home happily sleeping, not here defending me. Suddenly something in the corner moved and walked into the light.

There he was,Cody. He was still just as I remembered him, red hair and blue eyes. Once very cute dimples, he had also changed greatly he had very dark circles under his eyes, with gauze and tape wrapped around his arm.

"You have a very faithful dog there Bella, the bitch fucking bit me once she got out of the house almost didn't let us leave but she was also very stupid. Once she bit down on my arm she stopped her attack. Stupid mutt made me bleed until I was able to get back here and tape it up" Cody said while he looked me up and down. I shivered in disgust.

"Cody you've already taken everything from me what else do you want" I asked malice in my voice. He sneered and threw Arizona across the room and gripped my neck so I couldn't go after her.

"Simple Bella I might have your virginity but I don't have you. Why can't you be mine I can love you just as much as your _boyfriend _can, I loved you first, I was your first It's only right that I stake my claim" He said and kissed me roughly, nothing like Edward, he shoved his tongue into my mouth where I bit down. He yelped in pain and slapped my hard across the face. Even though I was throbbing in pain I didn't cry.

"Cody you were like my brother, why couldn't that have been enough for you. I can never love you, YOU DESTROYED ME. I'll never be the same because you took my virginity by force, I said NO. Edward loves me and never tired to force anything on me and for that I love him back. When Edward finds you, your going to have a very painful death he will make sure of it, because you stole me and I am rightfully his and I say so with pride just like he is mine" I said and spit in his face when he gave me a disgusted look.

"Please Bella, trust me by the time I'm done with you no one will ever want you again. Apparently I didn't do a good enough job, because you still think your loved, wanted even and that's just not true. Because Bella let me tell you a secret. You have been ruined your no longer clean. You have been used and you'll always be used." He said and slapped me again then pushed my onto the cement scratching up my face.

"That's not true and I know it, Edward will always love me for me nothing that you ever do will ever change how he feels" Then Cody laughed, full out and completely maniacal.

"Bella your talking like this Edward will really find you, like he's going to care to even look for you. What makes you think I'll even let you live" He said with his blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Edward will find me and you will be the one who dies" I said with conviction in my tone.

"Bella we're in the middle of the woods, no human could possibly find you" He said while chuckling, then we heard it....

"What makes you think I'm human...."

**Ah so I liked the ending a lot better then I liked the beginning. Tell me what you though by pushing that button and REVIEWING PLEASE!!!**


	17. Without You

**Ok so I'm loving the feed back I got for chapter 16! I'm loving spring break!! I won't be able to update Thursday or Friday I'm going over to a friends house but we might update Something Strange! So that's about it just remember please review and plagiarism is wrong and if you like someones story line ASK if you can borrow it, I've asked a person before and they were more then willing to, and our storeys came out COMPLETELY different, matter of fact someone asked if they could make a story out of one of my one-shots and I was more then willing to let them, so just remember it's ok to ask!!!**

_"what makes you think I'm human..."_

I looked up and saw what was only described as the greatest sight ever. My Edward was there he was pissed. His jaw clenched together, his fists so tight his veins were visible. His eyes so black so filled with hate. Behind him a wary looking Arizona came limping after me.

"How the hell did you find us" Cody asked, just as Edward was about to make a move Cody grabed a fistfull of my hair and pulled my head back, then pressed a blade right to my jugular vein. The blade was so sharp any slight move and my throat would be slashed open.

Edward's eyes widened and he came to a sudden halt, he couldn't use his vampire speed because any jarring motion could cause the blade to dig in just a bit more, ending my life. Finally tears came, not because I was scared but because I never got to say goodbye. No I wasn't going down with out a fight. With that I pulled my elbow back and hit him full force in the sternum. With an oof the blade fell from his hands, I twisted my torso around and kicked him in the face where he rebounded and hit his head on the concrete wall.

The blade was still close to him so I rolled over and kicked it toward Edward where he picked it up and raced over to me and helped me up then cut the wire that held my hands prisoner. Edward looked me over then brought my wrist straight up to his nose and took a strong whiff checking my scent making sure I was internally alright.

"Are you ok" He asked and pushed my hair aside allowing himself to see the brusies that were sure to have made themselves known by now. I nodded.

"Yes Edward thank you" I said then Cody looked up, bleeding from the nose his own bruises forming.

"You fucking bitch I try to give you my love and you refuse me. Well you little slut if I can't have you no one can" He said and suddenly pulled a gun from behind his back before Edward could do anything two things happened at once. Cody pulled the trigger with a winning sneer on his face. But before Edward even had a chance to react Arizona jumped in front of the bullet meant for me. She landed on all fours though, hair raised, teeth barred a foamy substance coming from her mouth. (NOT rabies) She was bleeding profusely but she didn't let that stop her, she was out for blood herself.

She slowly stalked towards eyes ablaze and fear passed through Cody's eyes. He was about to raise the gun again when she launched herself at him, she bit down on his shoulder causinghim to drop the gun. She shook her head roughly from side to side tearing muscle in the processes causing Cody's yells to increase. Finally he punched her off him where she stayed down. Me being to shocked at what my little puppy just did, stayed motionless. Edward was first to react just as Cody was going for the gun again, Edward ran over and kicked it away.

He then picked Cody up by the top of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"It's time to end this" He growled out. Edward put his hand around Cody's wind pipe, he was slowly crushing his breathing passage when Cody looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Edward" I yelled out and Edward whipped his head around to face me as Cody's face filled with relief. "Do it" were the only to words I spoke. Cody's eyes bugged out but within that same second Edward crushed his breathing passage with a final crunch then dropped his dead limp body to the ground with a thud.

It was finally over, I let out a sigh and collapsed to the ground on my knees. Edward then ran to me and gathered me in his arms and let me cry on his chest. After a few seconds I remembered Arizona. With a gasp I jolted out of Edward's embrace and ran to my puppy, without whom I might not be here now. When I picked her up I was happy to see the bleeding had stopped but her fur still stained red, Edward came up behind me and picked me up.

"Bella we have to get her to a vet there's not a lot of blood because she's going into shock. Keep her warm Bella that'll help" Edward said and we started running through the woods. I kept my little puppy close to my chest letting my body warmth keep her warm also. Soon we were at my house and Edward quickly ran us to his car and then we were off.

I was crying and my large warm tears were falling onto Arizona's thick fur.

"Please girl I still need you, you not aloud to leave me. You saved me Arizona and nothing I ever do can pay you back for everything you've done for me. And I'm not just talking about twice in that cavern, but you saved me from myself girl. You saved me from who I was becoming you allowed me to love again and to not fear. Then you jumped in front of that bullet for me, how stupid could you have been. Oh girl just please don't leave me" I cried and held her close.

Charlie's cruiser suddenly zoomed passed us, when it came to a sudden screeching halt and made a large u-turn following us. Edward's phone started to ring and he pick up.

"Charlie I found Bella Cody had her...No she's fine, he tried to shoot her and Arizona jumped in the way before it was too late...were rushing to the near La Push...Ok see you there" Then Edward hung up. Charlie reved up his engine and zoomed past us with his lights and sirens blaring, Edward in return sped up to follow Charlie. We made it to A Little Vet Clinic in even less time thanks to Charlie's escort. I didn't even wait until Edward had the car all the way stopped before dashing out of the car and into the Emergency room for pets. The vet imiditly took her into a separate room and begun his work.

I was stuck staring at the doors that the doctor ran through with someone who was practically a sister with. I felt two cold arms slide around my waist and lead me towards the hard plastic chairs, but my eyes never left those double doors. I faintly recall Charlie asking if I was ok and Edward telling him I was fine just worried and shaken up. Soon all of the Cullens were in this small little waiting room but I ignored them all. It was strange how in a small amount of time this little dog stole all our heart.

She wasn't just a dog, she had a personality. No dog would ever be like her, none could ever take her place. She was one in a million and she also lead Edward to us, she stayed by me just like I knew she would. Right now that should me, I should be the one who was shot and am in the hospital fighting for my life, but thanks to her I'm not. It was several hours later when the vet came out the double doors his scrubs covered in blood and gloves snapping off his hands.

"It was kind of iffy there for a moment, but she's going to pull through. You should be able to pick her up in about a week" He said and I could finally smile, my puppy was coming home soon. Much to my disapproval Charlie payed for Arizona's medical expenses.

"Bella she saved you It's the very least I could do" Charlie said all I could do was nod. On the way home I closed my eyes but wasn't tired.

"Edward, how did you find us" I asked and Edward's eyes never left the road.

"Alice had a vision of someone taking you, but it was so dark she couldn't see. I went to your house and picked up your trail from there, but then he took you through the river. If Arizona hadn't of bit him hard enough and caused him to bleed so much It would have taken me a while to have been able to pick up the scent again and by then...I could have been...too late." He said I sighed, that dog was getting a _very_ big bone when she came back home.

**Ok chapter 17, I didn't want Bella too hurt and Edward couldn't get hurt so I went with Arizona honestly my fictional dog has stolen my heart and that reaction, given that I was in the same position as Bella would have been the same. Now this story is not over so please remember to REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	18. Matter Of Time

**Ok so I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I have almost 200 reviews and they are greatly appreciated! This story is coming to a close but I'm going to try and stretch it out for about few more chapters, so I'm going to try and make this a 20 or 25 chapter long story. Not to worry though I have a few story plots in mind and I'll be starting to write a few chapters a little later but it won't be posted until this story is done!!**

The drive to my house was short but me and Edward didn't go right in. I knew Charlie was going to wonder what happened to Cody and we had to think of something to tell him. I couldn't just say, oh it's ok my vampire boyfriend killed him but he's so deep in the woods no one can ever find him! Yea that would go over great. So here we sat hand in hand in Edward's car, Edward's thumb would gently ghost over the skin on top of my hand.

"What are we going to tell my dad" I finally asked, looking into Edward's unconserned eyes.

"We tell him as much of the truth as we can" He said and I nodded. We got out and walked to my front door. Once on the top step I reached on my tip toe's and kissed Edward's lips. This was everything I wanted, I wanted Edward like no other. He made me feel loved just by being here, where others would run he didn't he stayed by my side. Once my lips disconnected from his I sighed and put my head on his chest where all I could hear was the air coming and going from his lungs. The door opened and my dad walked out, unaffected by this show of intimacy.

"Come in you two we need to talk" Charlie said then walked in leaving the door wide open, we walked in and I was shocked by the mess in the kitchen. The glass door was broken and shattered with glass laying inside as well as out. That must of been how Arizona got out. There were several wooden boards as well probably a tempary fix to the door. I ignored the sight that brought back such painful memories and sat down on the couch with Edward.

"So I need to know exactly what happened and where you were" Charlie said I wasn't sure if the was on the record or not so I just started with the beginning.

"I was just doing simple yard work outside when Cody reached around from behind and made me breath in some gas that made me pass out. When I came too, Arizona was with me. I guess she broke through the glass to come after me. Well anyway Cody threatened me some slapped me around then that's when Edward found us but Cody put a knife to my throat, I was able to get away when he pulled out a gun and shot at me then Arizona jumped in the way and you know the rest from there" I said and shrugged as Charlie nodded, he then turned to Edward.

"What about you boy, do you remember where he took Bella or what happened, how did you find him" Charlie asked and I realised this was on the record. Edward sighed

"I was coming over to pick up Bella because Alice wanted a shopping partner then I noticed no one was home so I went around back and saw the glass was broken in that's how I knew something was wrong. So I went to the edge of the woods and followed a blood trail to where Cody kept Bella" Charlie nodded and the sighed, he then took his badge off and put it in a drawer then slammed it shut.

"Now kids this is completely off the record but I have to know for myself...is he dead" All Edward and I did was nod, Charlie gave a small smile and nodded also. We got up and went to my room leaving the door to my bedroom open. Edward layed down on my bed and I followed him then relaxed on his chest, my small hand gripping one of his muscles and my other around his neck. I was finally free of my fear of Cody. He was dead and as much as I would miss my old best friend I wouldn't miss that new Cody. Too me the old Cody was already dead and I had already morned for his death a long time ago. This Cody the one who had hurt me so much though would not get an inch of my sympathy.

"Edward what are we going to do with Cody's body" I asked in a whisper. Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Alice and Jasper are taking care of it Bella and that's all you need to know my love" Edward said and I had a feeling I didn't want to know what they were doing so I just left it at that, but yet a small sad sigh escaped my lips.

"What love" Edward asked. I hosted myself up with the help of Edward to look him in the eyes.

"I really wish you could have met my old best friend not the guy you met before. He wasn't always like that, he used to be so sweet. We had been best buds since he moved from California. But when his ex girlfriend broke up with him he changed, he was so depressed and I think one day he just snapped" I said and put my head back down on Edward's frigid chest. He stroked my arm and hair.

"I know love and I also wish I could have met the person who ment a lot to you, but that wasn't him. Your right the friend you once knew died a long time ago, even he realised that. All that ran through his head though were ways to hurt you. In that cavern when you called my name I thought you were going to tell me not to kill him and even though it would have gone against my better judgement I would have let him go. Because I could never never hurt you like that, but I'm glad you didn't" Edward said and I nodded.

"I was considering letting him go I honestly was but I knew with one look into his eyes that he would have continued to hunt me. I just wanted it over he was just a shell of the person he once was. Just like me, but unlike him I fought to remain who I was." I said just as Charlie walked in. He was ok with seeing us like this knowing that I wasn't ready for any type of intimacy like that yet and maybe not for a long time. I was changing though and healing and Charlie knew this and soon he was going to start enforcing new strict rules and as much as it may seem strange that thought made me happy.

A chapter of my life has endded but a new more exciting one is just beginning. I was able to enter it with a clean slate too, no more fear no more worry just me Edward and a whole new family. More then I though I would ever have moving to Forks, more than I thought I deserved, don't tell Edward. But I was content not as happy as I could be, that happyness would take a while but I was getting there and with Edward by my side I knew I would get there.

It was just a matter of time.

**Ok so I'm not done yet but I'm definitely getting there. I want to thank everyone who has been with me through and through. Even though I updated every other week I know that one week without an update was hard -wink, wink- but still you stuck through and didn't lose interest thanks again!! I hope to see a few of my faithful reviews on other projects that I'm going to be starting soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. The End

**Ok so I have decided that this story is done. It had a plot rising action, climax and an ending resolution. There's also no need for an epilogue because I summed everything up. Maybe a little later I'll do a sequel if I can but for now I have another story that I'm working on, I won't post it until I have about 10 chapters done but please keep a look out for it because I'm expecting to have it up soon. I want to thank those of you who have stuck by me and reviewed. I have 212 and that's the most I've ever had, honestly you guys so rock!! I hope to hear from you on any other projects I may do!! If there are any questions you can post them in a review or PM me. Thanks again!**

**~colorguard_girl~**


	20. PLEASE READ AN it's important

**Ok so I'm really sorry about this but I have to put It Never Ends on a mini Hiatus. I just can't seam to get any idea's for this story pathetic I know. I'm just not getting into the flow of things. I've been really busy and totally stressed, I want to make sure I pass without having to go to summer school because it's now 75$ per class and I'm going to start driving soon and a band concert coming soon as well. Never fear though because I don't like having an incomplete story on my site for long I'll start back on it asap. In other news I'm going to do a mini interview and answer all of your questions you may have about Never Forget that I didn't answer in the story, so PM me your questions and I'll post the responses on the actual story, but remember I need questions to actually be able to answer. Hope to hear from you soon!!!**

**~colorguard-girl~**


	21. Arizona Rising

**Warning lemon in this chapter. Ok so this is the very end. after a convincing review I decided to give a recap of Bella's new life. I hope you like it and please read ALL of it before you exit out I promise it will be worth it.**

**A Year Later**

After everything that's happened to me people would think that I would shy away from anything involving intimacy at all. I am proud to say that is not the case with me. I'll admit I'm not perfect and sometimes I can't help but shy away from certain people. I talk to people about it though and I don't keep it all bottled in. In the beginning I was ashamed of what happened to me, but after I went to therapy I finally believe in myself to know that, that's just not true.

Recently with the help of Carlisle and many of the dedicated staff of Forks hospital I have created a support group for all rape victims, men, women and children. For obvious some people must be kept apart and extreme cases must be counseled separately. I proudly named it Arizona Rising, after my dog who changed everything for me. Some people who have heard my story thinks it's entirely stupid to pin all my success on my dog. I disagree, Arizona needed me, with her around I wasn't able to sink down so far into myself I might have never resurfaced, she gave me cause to wake up in the morning and face what the day had in store for me. In return for caring for all her basic needs she gave me unconditional love, the type of that even when I yelled at her for pooping in my favorite pair of slippers and she would cower away knowing she did wrong, she will still come and rest her head in my lap and lick my hand if I had a bad day, that she would _risk her life_ if need ever arises, again. She would do it in a heart beat.

Arizona died five months after coming home, the internal damage was too much. If I had wanted I could have kept her alive for longer, but she would have been in too much pain, she would have endured to many surgeries that would have endangered her life and hindered her quality of life. The night she passed I rested her head in my lap as my tears feel on her soft fluffy head. I told her how much I loved her and how she changed my life and I could never in my life repay her for that. I looked into her blue eyes as I told her one last time that I loved her, she had tear tracks running from her eyes and gave one last lap at the hand I had near her muzzle. She slowly let out one last breath and cuddled into my embrace. I cried for a week straight and I refused to talk to anyone, not even Edward could force me from my self imposed exile. She's buried in the Cullen's back yard under a weeping willow tree.

In the spring the tree sprouts beautiful pink blossoms, as even the softest breath from mother nature wisps by the petals fall from the tree and dances along the green vast land. I like to think that's her basking in her eternal home, the perfect yard full of life and everything that Arizona embodied. Sometimes as I'm standing near her grave talking about my day I find myself wishing I fought harder for her.

"_It was her time." Alice said as she sat next to me gently patting the ground next to me._

"_But maybe-"_

"_No Bella, she fulfilled her purpose on this Earth. I saw what would have happened if you decided to keep up with trying to get her back to her once spotless heath. Her fist surgery would have left her unwilling to eat for three days, she would have lost almost all her fur from stress after her second surgery, her third would have forced her into unbearable pain and on her fourth well she would died before they could have even opened her up. I know it sounds harsh but that's exactly how it would have happened. Bella by letting her go you saved her life." I looked at Alice with wetness seeping down my cheeks._

"_Really?" I sobbed, Alice smiled and nodded. Suddenly a breeze rolled by causing the pink petals to caress my cheek. I took that as I sign from Arizona that she still loved me and that she was thankful that I let her go with her dignity intact._

Though even after everything I never though I would make it to this day. The day that has made every pain worth having. Every hardship that much easier to endure, looking into Edward's topaz eyes and seeing nothing but unbridled love as he said, "I do."

_My Wedding._

God I never thought those words would ever pass from my lips. But they did and now it was the moment of truth. Every therapy session, every talk every tear was leading me up to this moment, the night I _would_ consummate my marriage. The night I _would _give myself whole heartily to Edward and it would be completely willing_._

"are you sure you can do this Bella." Edward asked as his lips ghosted over mine his cold hands trailing from my sides to rest lovingly on my shoulders, his fingers playing with the thin straps.

"Yes, God yes. I want you, all of you. I want it all." I moaned as I pulled his white dress shirt from its proper place tucked in Edwards black pants. My fingers slowly unbutton each of the little plastic baubles from it's tiny slits. I marveled at each inch of exposed flesh that was offered for me. I swallowed thickly in desire and gave Edward a seductive look and flicked out my tongue as I licked him from his toned abs to his nipple where I nipped and suck. Edward thru his head back and moan as it ended the beginnings of a growl begun.

"You Mrs. Cullen shall pay for that delicious maneuver." Edward growled out as he picked me up and jumped onto the soft bed where he placed sensual kisses from behind my ear down to my cleavage. Edward lifted my shoulder blades and unzipped the cream colored dress, as the dress was removed from my body Edward fierily cold lips followed. Once my dress was removed he trailed his nose from my ankle to the back of my knee and placed a soft kiss there. His lips then left a fiery wake up my thigh. By now I knew I had soaked thru my virginal white panties making them useless in hiding my virtue. Edward smirked once he reached the juncture between my thighs, with a flick of his tongue he lapped at my sex thru the thin barrier. Sudenly for once I saw Edward in a different light as he glanced at me. I saw him as a man who had no idea what he was doing. I lifted his chin and lead him up to my lips to give him a soft loving peck.

"Hey it's ok to be scared, I am too. Remember this is my first time too." Edward smiled as he tucked his nose into my neck and chuckled.

"I just don't want to hurt you." He mumbled, his cold breathe causing delicious things to occur over my heated flesh.

"You won't Edward your control is spotless and I love you far to much to not tell you if something doesn't feel right. I could never let you live with that kind of guilt. Now dear husband of mine you have on entirely to much. Let us rectify that huh?" I asked trying to sound seductive, as I felt Edward smile in my skin I had a since of pride to realize that to Edward I was sexy and sensual.

"Yes love, lets." I slipped my hand down Edward's snowy chest to the waist band of his pants where I unbuttoned him. Using my feet I rid Edward of his offensive garment and smirked as his man hood sprung free. Edward went commando? Yummy.

"All for you love." Edward whispered into my ear licking the shell before taking my ear lobe into his. I arched my back as Edward cupped my left breast pinching and pulling at my sensitive nipple.

"Yes." I hissed. Edwards mouth enveloped the right breast lapping and pulling with his lips being careful with his venom coated teeth. By now my lady parts were tingling and begging for friction. I shifted my hips upward letting out a loud moan as I came in contact with Edward's erect cock. He sat up slowly hooking his thumbs then pulling, ripping the delicate material from my hips. And there I was laid bare for Edward only and under his penetrating gaze I felt loved. He took a deep breathe and lined his man hood with my tender opening. Slowly he slipped in, no resistance, never for him.

Edward had to clench his eyes shut to catch himself from letting go to early. After a few ragged breaths his orchard eyes met my milk chocolaty ones. With my smile and a tender touch I told him I was fine, and I was. With that he pulled out and thrust in, soon enough we had a rhythm going but it wasn't enough.

"Harder." I moaned wishing my coiled body would give way to ultimate ecstasy. Edward's brows scrunched together as he lifted my hips from the bed and sped up his pace. So close I heard him murmur. I groaned as I fisted the sheets. Once of his hands lift my hips but his fast paced tempo continued unaffected. With his free hand he used the pad of his thumb to stroke my bundle of nerves causing my tightly wound body to burst into a million pieces.

"Edward." I screamed with my release, spurring him o let go. He roared my name as three long cool spurts of his seed was emptied into me. Edward pulled out and quickly flipped us to where he was under me holding my over heated body to his chilled form. As my heart calmed I snuggled into his side smiling and kissing him anywhere I could reach.

"I love you Edward, I'm nothing if not grateful for your love." I mumbled as sleep was over taking consciousness.

"No need to thank me love, for I am nothing but a monster with your love." I wanted to argue, but I knew I'd have and eternity to convince him of his innocence, and eternity to show him his self worth.

**Ok so I'm so nervous about this lemon I kinda had to keep myself from reading over it or I would have pulled a Fade To Black and have everyone hate me. So was it ok? -bites nails as I await your reviews.- **


End file.
